The Ceo, The Priest and The Helpless Puppy
by YamiBaki
Summary: for Nagareboshi-Lover! creating a machine that could help view the process of how life was back in ancient Egypt, Seto's brother, Mokuba invites Joey and the gang to check it out. But something goes wrong, and the gang is suddenly sucked back in time!
1. Prologue

_**The CEO, The Priest and The Helpless Puppy**_

**Summary: after creating a machine that could help view the process of how life was back in ancient Egypt, Seto's brother, Mokuba invites Joey and the gang to check it out. But something goes wrong, and the gang is suddenly sucked back into ancient Egypt!**

**Prologue: **

**There it was. The machine that could change our thoughts on history as we know it. **

"**What da hell is this?" a tall, slander blond asked, placing his hand on his hips and eyeing the machine suspiciously. Tea, a tall brunette, frowned and pulled on his ear, "Joey. Behave and be polite, remember that we're guests in Kaiba's mansion" she scolded, letting go of the blond's ear and giving him a look of disapproval. Joey rubbed his ear and turned to his friend, sticking his tongue at her, "yes, 'Mom'" he said sarcastically, turning back to eye the machine. "What is this… weird… thinga-ma-jig anyways?" he asked, getting closer to it.**

A small, raven haired boy smiled, "don't you recognize it Joey?" he asked, laughing when said blond just raised a brow. "It's the machine that was used to send the Pharaoh back to his own time" he explained, getting near some of the machines to turn it on. Suddenly, it lit up, and soon an image of what supposedly is supposed to be ancient Egypt was shown on the screen. "Wow" Yugi, a small teen with crazy hair mumbled, looking amused and interested, "that's amazing Mokuba!"

Mokuba smiled proudly and moved a small joystick that was on one of the control panels. "It is isn't it? Seto thought it'd be a good idea to reuse the machine to see into the past!" he shouted in excitement. The others all stared at the machine in interest, while Joey, on the other hand, frowned and kicked the machine. "Its not dat special, it's just a hunk of metal" he said, kicking the side if it. Suddenly, a booming, demanding and slightly attractive voice barked out, "Get away from that mutt! It's worth more then you!"

**They all turned to see the man himself. Seto Kaiba, the young, CEO of Kaiba corp. himself. He was wearing his white trench coat with his logo on it, striding his way into the room. Walking right past the other, he and Joey had a complete glaring contest. The first to avert his eyes was the loser in their minds.**

"Hey, big brother! Come; let's show them how your machine works!" Mokuba called, smiling brightly as he turned towards the desk with a computer on it and pressing some keys. Holy crap this kid's hands moved fast! 

"**Alright" he mumbled, looking away and ignoring the little, 'happy dance' that the blond was doing, "the sooner we get this over with the sooner you dweebs can get out of my mansion" he mumbled. He walked to the operating machines and began to work his magic, ignoring the dirty looks he received from Joey. Within a few seconds, the machine was up and working, showing them images that a large, flat screen TV could not manage. "Whoa" Tristan, a tall, tan brunet with pencil shaped hair gasped; he placed his cup onto one of the desks and leaned in closer. **

"**This is amazing Kaiba!" Tea breathed out, giggling with Yugi as they watched some of the children play in the sand. Joey just crossed his arms and looked away, pouting a little, "It's not DAT great" he mumbled, giving the machine a little kick. Little did the blond know, was that that one kick vibrated the machine, causing Tristan's drink to fall over, spilling its Soda-y goodness all over the operating panels, Go ! **

**The panels and the machines all malfunctions. Suddenly, a huge lightning like spark appeared, causing the machine to suck in everyone close to it. Everyone panicked and backed away quickly, only Yugi wasn't strong enough, and he was quickly sucked in. "Yug!" Joey cried, instinct kicking in, as he jumped and reached out to his friend. Grabbing hold of his wrist. "Damn!" he cried, soon getting sucked in with him. Seto jumped and ran for them, in attempts to save the two idiots. He was able to hold on to Joey's arm, only to have the blonde's immense strength pull him forward. **

**Within a matter of seconds, the portal closed, leaving the three that were behind shocked and confused. "Oh no" Mokuba muttered, checking his screen and trying his hardest to type something into the computers data base. "What's wrong? What's going on?" Tristan asked in panic, Mokuba sighed in frustration, smashing the keyboard with his fist before banging his head down on it. After a few minutes, he looked up at them with a sadden expression, "my brother and the others were just sent back to the Pharaoh's past…" **

**A/N: so? What does everyone think? Ok? Not ok? Bad? I hope it came out alright… **

**This was written for Nagareboshi-Lover! I tried my best! There will be more chapters soon ok? I promise! **

**Remember to review please! And I also take requests! :3**


	2. Chapter 1

**The CEO, the Priest and the Helpless Puppy**

**Chapter one: Egypt **

Joey soon opened his eyes, and found himself lying down on sand. A whole lot of sand. Sitting up, the blond soon found himself in the middle of the dessert. His memory coming back. He had kicked the damned whatever it was fancy machine that the Oh-So-Mighty Kaiba had made, spilled Tristan's drink and had caused the machine to malfunction. "great, and now I'm in da middle of nowhere!" he shouted, getting up and dusting himself off, grumbling about how badly he'll be cursing at Kaiba for getting him in that mess.

Without knowing where to go, Joey began to walk, placing one foot in front of the other, sweating from the immense heat. "Man, It's like a damn oven here" he mumbled, slowly peeling off his clothes. He threw them onto the ground, not caring much about them, 'they were old anyways' he thought, stripping himself of his large, black shirt and throwing it at the sandy floor. Once he was in nothing but a white muscle shirt and boxers, he began to make his way towards the sands, barefoot.

The shoes were old, not really that important anyways, just hand-me-downs.

He walked and walked for miles in the blazing heat, huffing and panting. He almost passed out from dehydration, until God blessed him with the beautiful sight of an oasis. "Oh please, don't let this be a mirage!" Joey begged, running with the little energy he had. Once he made it, he was happy to find that no, it was not a mirage. Getting on his knees, Joey dunked his head in the cool liquid, gulping down as much as he could. As if he would never be able to drink the beautiful fluids again. Smiling, he popped his head out of the water and shouted his thanks at the sky.

"baaaaaaa"

Baaaa. That was what he had heard. Blinking in confusion, Joey then turned his head and saw a sheep staring at him. Blinking again, he turned his head to the side, the sheep copying his move, as the two just stood there, staring at each other. He chuckled and patted the sheep, laughing when the animal just licked him and had tried to eat his shirt. "Hey!" he shouted, chuckling a little, "don't eat my shirt! Its da only thing I have t' wear!"

He soon heard someone cry out, calling in a strange language. Looking up, he spotted a girl, tall, tan, and looked no more then 12. She stared at Joey, then at the sheep, which was making his way slowly towards her. "Uh, hi!" Joey started, greeting the girl as he stood, dusting himself off. She just stared at him in confusion, and in curiosity. Joey smiled and slowly, with caution, made his way towards the girl. "Hey, I need help… do ya know where I am?" he asked her, tilting his head to the side. Blinking, the girl raised a brow in confusion, before saying something in a language he didn't really understand, "huh?" he asked, she stared at him again, before quickly turning and running off into the direction that she came from.

`"Oi! Wait!" he called out, but to no avail. Sighing, Joey plopped himself down and waited, hoping she would come back with help. Feeling tired by his trip, he sighed again and made himself comfortable near the cooling water, slowly drifting off to sleep.

-000000000000-

It wasn't until later that Joey soon woke to the sound of people shouting things in a strange language. Slowly opening his eyes, he found it hard to move his arms, which were bound behind his back, "what da-" looking around, he saw that he was on a moving wagon of sorts, surrounded by miserable boys and girls. Some were women and men, while others looked no other then the age of 10. Seeing as they were all bound was not a good thing, so Joey struggled to free himself and see if he could help free the others, but it was no use.

Soon the wagon stopped, and a large, tan man, holding a spear and wearing a red head covering, grabbed a girl and began to shout at her. "Hey man!" Joey shouted, struggling again to try and stop the man, "lay off! She's a gurl! Treat her wit respect!" but his words went unheard, because the man soon disappeared.

As time went by, the man had come back and one by one, he had taken every single person on the wagon. The last time he came, he grabbed Joey by the upper arm and forcefully pulled him out, just as he had done to all the others. "Lay off man!" Joey screeched, pulling himself away from the guard, only to get punched in the face and grabbed harder this time. Joey growled, "Oh, it's on now!" he shouted, kicking the guard hard in between his legs. Once the large man was down, Joey used the opportunity to grab the spear and somehow use his skills to cut the rope, freeing his aching wrists. "Finally, ya bastard" he said, rubbing his wrist.

Joey soon made a run for it, only to get seen by a few guards, "shit!" he cried, turning to run towards a different direction. They followed him, but Joey was quicker. All those years of being in a gang and running away from the cops paid off. As he made a sharp turn, he bumped into someone. "oof!" falling on his butt to the ground, Joey shook his head and look up, only to meet a tall brunette with icy blue eyes and tan skin. "What da- Kaiba!" he cried, the two stared at each other for a moment, causing the blond to blush for some unknown reason. The brunette stared at him, and then slowly made his way towards him; Joey panicked and quickly stood, going into defensive mode in case Kaiba wanted to start a fight.

He spoke in the same language as the others, as if he were asking him a question. "What?" was all Joey could ask, before he was tackled to the ground by at least three beefy men, probably guards? They all shouted at him, before pulling him up and holding him tightly by the upper arms. Joey fought and struggled against them but had failed miserably, too weak and tired to do much anyways. The guards immediately said something to the Kaiba-look a like and bowed to him deeply, forcing Joey to do the same. Joey growled and fought, there was no way in hell he would every bow down to Kaiba, much less his damn look a like. After struggling and refusing to bow, the guards all shouted at him and yanked tightly at his hair, shouting nonsense and quickly taking him back to where they were before. Joey cursed, not knowing what was going on. He looked over his shoulder to the Kaiba look a like and stuck his tongue out at him, before being pulled away roughly by the tall, beefy men.

They tied his hands back on, more tightly this time, and quickly placed a plank thing around his neck, with pictures of birds and strange objects on them, 'Hieroglyphs…' Joey thought, looking around as they pushed him to walk on some stage like thing. He stood in front of a large crowd; all of them were of mostly men, most old and most in their thirties, all shirtless and staring up at him with eyes that shine with interest and curiosity. Joey frowned and glared at all of them, "oi!" he cried out, taking a defensive stance, "What are ya lookin' at ya bums!" he growled, only making them talk amongst themselves. After a while, one of the men came out at started shouting something, only getting the others to rise up their hands and shout something back.

This seemed to be going on and on for about a few minutes, before Joey got fed up and stomped his foot, trying to get their attention, "oi! Ya bastards may not be able t' understand me but seriously I'm friends with the pharaoh!" they all ignored him and continued shouting, that is, until one man, an ugly old guy that looked like a pervert shouted loudly, getting one of the beefy guard guys to smile and call him up. Joey watched as a man came, holding a bag full of gold and handing it to the guard, it wasn't until Joey saw the exchange happen that he realized he was just sold as a slave. Struggling and shouting, Joey fought those who tried to hand him over, struggling as hard as he could to try and get away. Once he escaped their grasped, with his hands still bound behind his back, Joey turned and ran, only to bump into a hard chest.

Falling back on hi8s but, he grunted and glared up at whoever it was that ruined his chances at freedom. Icy blue eyes stared at him with interest and curiosity. Soon, he turned his eyes away and talked with the man, handing him twice as much as the old man had paid for him. Blinking, Joey stared up at the brunette in confusing, watching as he turned to him. Kneeling, the Kaiba look a like stretched out his hand and waited for him to take it. Joey puffed out his cheeks and looked away, "humph!" he said, 'obviously da idiot didn't know my hands are tied up' he though bitterly.

Before Joey knew what was happening, he was suddenly picked up and thrown over the brunette's shoulder. "What's da- lemmie go ya big ape!" he shouted, struggling to get off the Kaiba look a like's shoulder. The brunette just chuckled and patted his butt affectionetly, saying something in Arabic. Joey blushed and squeaked, "y-ya pervert!" he shouted, still struggling. After a few minutes though, the blond's strength soon wilted away. He yawned and slowly nodded off to sleep. He'll deal with the Kaiba look a like later, when he had more energy.

**A/N:** so? How was the first chapter? Was it ok? Does everyone like it? I hope so…

My home is filled with stress and tension. I'm stressed out because I have my Ancient civilization Essay that's worth 20% of my mark due on june 6th, my Enflish ISU due June 6th and my Law Essay due June 8th… school is soo stressing.

My house is tense because my mom is fighting with her boyfriend, so it's really akward now… yea… anyways review and please don't be afraid to request! All Hetalia fans please Vote on my poll! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 2

**The CEO, the Priest and the Helpless Puppy**

**Chapter two: Seth **

Joey woke up in a nice soft bed, in a large room that seemed to be like something for the rich. 'Damn rich people' he thought bitterly, trying to sit up, only to have a soft voice say something to him and place a gentle hand on his chest. Looking up, Joey met the eyes of a woman, who resembled his friend, Marik's older sister, Ishizu. She pushed him down gently again and repeated what she said again, slowly. Raising an eyebrow, Joey listened to her and nodded, lying back down as she dipped her hands into a bowl that was on her lap. She grabbed a cloth that was in it and rinsed out the water, soon placing the cool clothe on his forehead and cooling him down. Smiling, Joey looked at her and nodded, "thank you" he said, politely, smiling brightly as she smiled back at him.

Soon, the large doors to the bedroom opened and in walked the Seto look a like, he stared at Joey, who only glared back at him, with a look of interest and turned his head to speak with the Ishizu. After nodding, she turned back to him and smiled, placing a hand to herself, "Isis" she said. 'Oh, I get it' Joey thought, before sitting up and pointing to himself, "Joey" he said briefly.

Isis smiled, eyes brightening up in excitement. "Joey" she said, sounding it out. Joey chuckled and blushed, nodding. "Joey" he said, pointing to himself, then moving his hand towards her, "Isis". The two had their little moment of excitement and squealing a bit, now being able to communicate a little with one another; until the Kaiba look a like cleared his throat.

The two looked up at him, and Joey growled, "Kaiba!" he shouted, glaring daggers at him. The brunette just raised his eyebrow and looked towards Isis. She nodded and turned to Joey, "Joey?" she asked, getting his attention. She lifted her hand and placed it on the Kaiba look a like's chest. "Seth" she simply said. Seth looked towards Joey, only to have the blond glaring at him.

Joey turned his head and made a "Humph!" noise. "I'm not ganna look at cha' I don't like ya" he said, crossing his arms. Sighing, him and Isis stood and headed towards the door. The two priests stopped and looked at Joey. "What?" the blond asked, raising an eyebrow and tilting his head. Seth blinked, before raising his hand and motioning for him to follow him. Pointing at himself, Joey stared at the two confused, "Follow?" he asked. When Isis smiled, he couldn't help but smile back. She nodded and repeated the gesture, "Joey, Follow" she said softly. It may have sounded like a master commanding his puppy, but Joey preferred to be with Isis, she had that Mother like sense he had always wished he had, and he felt more comfortable with her. Joey nodded and stood, quickly going towards Isis.

She giggled when he took her hand like a small chid would a mother and made her way to guide him to where they wanted him to go. As they walked, Seth and Isis talked, while Joey simply looked around at the scenery. He smiled and took in everything that was before him, the ornaments, the decorations and some of the paintings on the walls. "Wow" he said, letting go of Isis's hand and heading towards one of the statues of the Gods. Being friends with Yugi and knowing the Pharaoh for a while now, he had come to learn a few things about Egypt itself. "Anubus," he said, eyeing the large statue in interest. It had the head of a dog and the body of a man, "yer da guardian of da dead… creepy lookin'guy aren't cha?" he mumbled, placing a hand on the statues chest and looking up at it. "Why the Egyptians worshipped ya if ya scare me t' death I'll neva know…"

Isis and Seth both watched as Joey stared at the statue for a while longer, before running up to another statue and staring at it in interest. "Joey" Seth called out, receiving the blonde's attention. When Joey gave him a lost child look and big puppy dog eyes, Seth and Isis could not help but blush at the cuteness. Seth coughed and looked away while Isis squealed and walked over to him, she patted Joey gently on his head and grabbed his hand, "follow" she said to him, as the two of them headed towards a large room. Inside was a large table, filled with food and fruits. Joey stared at it in awe, looking up at Isis and pointing to himself, "Me?" he asked, tilting his head in questioning. Isis seemed to understand and nodded, gesturing for him to eat. "Eat?" he asked again, copying her gesture. Smiling brightly and nodding, she picked up a plate and handed it to him, "eat" she said softly, pushing him gently towards the food. Smiling, Joey nodded and quickly dug in, enjoying the food as much as he could.

-000000000-

Seth watched as Joey pigged out, enjoying the food and refusing the wine, taking only water. "Strange little one isn't he?" Isis said, standing next to Seth and observing Joey. "But what I don't understand is where he came from, clearly he's not from our time, and his way of speech is certainly interesting," she commented, observing the blond as if she were conducting research. Seth watched as Joey took a bite of a peach and munched away on it like a small animal. "Yes, interesting indeed, but that's not what draws me to him. And you seem to be enjoying yourself with they way he speaks as well Isis."

Isis smiled, and was about to speak until they heard the guards announce the arrival of the Pharaoh. Isis and Seth both turned and got on their knees and bowed as a young teen with lovely tan skin and tri-coloured hair entered the room with an elderly man by his side. His crimson eyes soon darted towards Joey, who was holding a peach and staring at him with bright, curious eyes. "Oh, we have a guest?" the Pharaoh asked, raising a brow towards Isis and Seth, who had just begun to stand. "My Pharaoh…" Isis began, watching as the Pharaoh walked up towards the blond and smiled, "greetings, I am Pharaoh Atemu, and who might you be?" he asked politely, chuckling a bit as Joey tilted his head in confusion. Seth soon walked up and stood by Joey's side, and placing a hand on his shoulder, "My Pharaoh, he does not seem to be able to understand us, so far all we know is that his name is Joey and that he is not from here nor is he from Greece or Rome," he explained, as Joey growled and slapped his hand away from his shoulder, shouting profanities and that all too familiar word 'Kaiba', before running off to Isis' side and staying there. "Also, he does not seem to like me much."

Laughing, Atemu turned to Joey and smiled, "then I guess he shall be our guest until we learn to take him home. Isis, since he seems to like you best, I suggest you show him to a guest room and give him proper clothing." Nodding in understanding, Isis took Joey's hand and led him out of the room, taking him towards the doors before leaving the room. Seth sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I do not understand why he does not like me in the slightest; I did save him from the slave market. If only I knew what this 'Kaiba' was," he told the Pharaoh, as Atemu grabbed a pear and bit into it, chuckling at his cousin's frustration. "I believe all those years of you being rude to everyone whom you've met has come back to mock you. I believe this is the Gods doing, they have decided to place a little challenge for you."

While the two bickered and talked, the elderly man sighed, "if you wish to speak more with the boy then I suggest you speak with Mahad, I'm sure he will be able to find a way to translate what the boy is saying in order for us to find where he came from," at this being said, the two quickly turned to the elderly man, before nodding and heading out the door. Hopefully, Mahad will have the answer to their little problem.

-Time skip-

"I see, you would like me to translate a language we do not know of?" Mahad, a tall, tan man asked the Pharaoh, raising a brow. The Pharaoh and priest Seth had walked in and had explained the situation to Mahad, hoping that maybe, he would be able to help them with their little guest problem. "Are you saying that it is not possible?" Seth asked, a tad disappointed, Mahad smiled and placed a hand on Seth's shoulder, "I did not say it was not possible, but I can assure you it shan't be easy. It will take time; also, bring forth the one whose language you wish to understand, so that I may know what it is that I am dealing with," he explained. Nodding, Seth thanked Mahad and turned to find Joey.

Once he was gone, Atemu smirked and turned at him, "I can sense the love emitting from my dear cousin whenever he is around the boy," he simply said, snickering at the thought of his cousin finally getting paid back by the Gods for always being a bit cruel to other slaves. Mahad smiled, "I can assure you Pharaoh, that the blond will not love him back, for you see, he must already have a lover since he denies our dear Seth."

Suddenly, an idea passed by the two as they turned and smirked. "Oh? Would thou like to place a little wager on that?" Atemu asked, raising a brow. Mahad thought for a bit, before nodding, "yes, indeed I would Pharaoh," Mahad said, "The wager is, should the boy whom has captured Seth's heart does indeed have another lover, and denies Seth's feelings for him rudely, you must go to meet with all those kings I presented before you and pick out one of their daughters to be your future bride."

Atemu thought about if for a bit, deciding on whether or not he likes the terms, before nodding, "very well, I shall do as you say," smiling, Mahad lifted a hand to shake the Pharaohs, but the young prince smirked and continued, "BUT" he began, "should it be that the blond does NOT have a lover and falls for Seth, I am allowed to wait until I should fall in love and marry whom I please," he explained.

The two stood there, thinking about the conditions of the wager until they both nodded and took each others hands, giving it a firm shake to seal the deal. "Agreed' they said, before Atemu smiled and headed out of the door, "you shall see Mahad, I shall win this wager," he said in jest. Mahad let out a low chuckle and nodded, waving at the Pharaoh, "we shall see my Pharaoh, be prepared to choose your bride soon my prince."

With that, the Pharaoh was out of the room; leaving Mahad to sigh and get to work on creation a potion to translate whatever language it was that they had asked him to translate. No, this will not be easy at all.

-Time Skip!-

Joey looked around in excitement. He enjoyed walking around the palace, even though he was forbidden from going outside, he was having just as much fun inside as he would be having outside.

He was left alone, due to the fact that they needed Isis for something. Sure, Joey knew that Seth was nothing like Seto, but he couldn't help but hate the other for having that stupid air of authority. He thinks he's so cool just because he's the high priest with his random millennium rod of power thing? Well who cares.

Joey hopped down the corridors of the palace and soon stopped when he spotted a garden within the palace walls. It was well kept with palm trees and grass everywhere, there was a large pool of sorts in the middle that was deep, extremely deep and had water lilies floating around at the top. It was truly beautiful. "A garden fit for a king I suppose," Joey said, running around in his new clothes. He was topless and wearing a skirt- yes that's right, it's a skirt to him! He had on sandals that the royals wore, and he knew the royals wore it because he remembered seeing Atemu wearing the same thing. Joey was also wearing gold bands on his writs on both hands and a gold necklace. He had to admit, he looked damn good as an Egyptian~ the pharaoh's got nothing on him 'cause he looked HOT!

Joey snickered at his own little joke and walked around the pool of sorts and sat down, dipping his feet into the water. Screw it; he didn't care much about ruining the sandals. As he swished his ankles around, Joey heard a soft giggle. Turning his head to look behind him, his eyes opened up wide as he spotted a girl that looked exactly like the dark magician girl, only she had darker skin and dark brown hair with big, bright chocolate eyes.

She slowly walked towards him, before breaking into a full out run. Once she was close to the blond, she smiled at him brightly and sat down next to him, before talking to him in her language a bit too fast for him to understand, then again it's not like he could understand her at all in the first place. After a few moments, she realized that Joey couldn't understand her, so she smiled brightly and pointed to herself, saying "Mana" before placing a hand at his chest and tilting her head to the side a little. Joey blushed and smiled back, replying with "Joey" before laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his neck. Joey then picked up a flower and turned to Mana, who stared at him with curiosity and interest. The blond then held the flower out in his hand and said, "lotus". Mana raised a brow and picked it up, repeating what Joey said, "lotus"

The blond couldn't help but giggle a little at the way she mispronounced the word and slowly, turned to her, saying "lotus", slower this time. Mana smiled and repeated, smiling brightly and giggling. She then turned and pointed towards the pond, looking at him. Joey understood and said, "water."

Before Mana could repeat, the two jumped at an angry and deep voice that called out their names. Turning, they saw Seth walking with another man and the Pharaoh. Mana quickly stood and bowed, while Joey raised a brow and glared at Seth. This caused Seth to blink in confusion and the Pharaoh to laugh; why the three of them were there he would never understand. As they talked, Joey was beginning to feel hot, so he turned and jumped right into the pond, splashing Mana and Seth in the process. Why did he jump in? Because he's Joey and he could do what he wants to, I mean how can you actually expect him to get used to the heat? He was from Japan not Egypt! So obviously he was going to have to find a way to cool himself down.

Joey swam around for a while, feeling the cool water brush his whole body and cooling him down, before he resurfaced and sighed in relief. Looking up, he saw an angry Seth and a giggling Mana staring down at him. The brunette just growled and turned, shouting out, "Joey! Follow!"

Said blond just huffed and got out of the water, crossing his arms and glaring at him, "If ya think I'm following ya then yer plain stupid. I aint goin' anywhere with ya Kaiba," he knew the others didn't understand him, but he didn't care, he just huffed and ran back into the palace, going all the way up to his bedroom, drying off as he walked. "If that stupid bastard thinks I'm his damn dog then he's got sumtin' t' learn about Joseph freakin' Wheeler!" the blond mumbled, going into the room and staying there. There was no way he was leaving unless Isis was with him.

-00000000000-

"That could have gone better," Atemu said, following an angry Seth around the corridors. He walked beside Mana and Mahad, trying to avoid the wrath of an angry Priest. "I am well aware that it did not go well my Pharaoh, must you remind me of my misfortune?" Seth said through gritted teeth as he stomped his way down to Mahad's office. The Priest grumbled and paced around the place, occasionally saying such things like, "Ungrateful" "No Respect" and "Cruel". The Pharaoh could not help but to laugh at his cousin's rambling, after his laughter had died down a bit, Atemu examined his cousin and sighed, he then turned to Mana and asked the young girl what she was doing with the blond. "Oh, Isis told me of him, so I wanted to go greet him, he was kind to me and he even taught me some words," she said proudly, ignoring the jealous look that she began to receive from the tall brunette.

Mahad sighed and rubbed his forehead, he felt a headache coming to him at the thought of having to deal with troublesome people, "it appears that," he began to say, gaining everyone's attention as they all turn to listen to him speak, "Joey would rather listen to Isis and Mana, so I suggest that you find Isis and ask her to bring the blond here, for he will not come at his own will nor will he come if Seth or guards go to retrieve him," the man said, watching as the others nodded in understanding, Seth just sighed a frustrated sigh and dipped his face into the palm of his hands, groaning in frustration. What was it that made the blond loath him so? Was it that he was a priest? Or was he just cruel to all men and only kind to the opposite sex? All these and more questions seemed to pop into Seth's mind as he stepped out the two large, golden doors to seek out the priestess. Hopefully she will be able to get the blond to obey.

-Time Skip-

As expected, Joey had followed Isis as she brought him into Mahad's office; she had introduced the two of them, and had tried her hardest to calm Joey down when Mahad had tried to take some samples of him in order to make the potion. Joey had been a little sceptical and rude to Mahad at first, but he soon began to relax near the man, for he was gentle and kind, kind of like an older brother or wise uncle. All in all Mahad was like the Father Joey had always wanted, and that just made the blond smile and accept him, even show enough respect to allow the man to take a few strands of his hair and place them in a weird cup like thingy, but not enough respect for when the man had gotten a knife and looked like he was about to cut him. Nope, he didn't trust the man enough to let him come near him with a sharp object in hand.

Joey sighed and watched as Isis chatted with the man, the two looked so focused, and while they chatted the blond decided it would be a good idea to take in his surroundings. The room was large, with bowls scattered across the table that Mahad was working at, vases filled with things Joey wasn't sure of what were around also, casually leaning against the walls and against a large wall was a cabinet like thing holding scrolls of all kinds, each scroll holding possibly some sort of important information in hieroglyphs that may be too hard for the blond to even understand.

'I'd probably read it like '_bird bird water bird hawk sun-disk_' and then where would that get me?' the blond thought as he continued to look around. There were also writings, well more like drawings, on the wall of something that looked like an amazing adventure. There were pictures of women and men serving what looked to be the Pharaoh and some of the Gods too, such as Anubus. There was a picture of what could only be Horus, the God of the sky and lord of heaven, he was portrayed with the head of a falcon and had the crowns of what could only be Upper and Lower Egypt.

The fact that the blond was able to remember what he was taught and what Yugi had told him was amazing, then again it _was_ a little interesting. He knew the story of Horus pretty well, Horus was the son of Osiris and Isis, Seth was his uncle, (the Irony) Seth had killed Horus' father when he was young and had taken the throne for himself, when Horus grew up, he fought his uncle in order to avenge his father, but had lost an eye during that battle. Horus had won the battle against his uncle Seth, and had avenged his father, during which his eye represented the sun and his other eye represented the moon.

It was a strange story, which made no sense and yet, made a lot of sense at the same time.

Joey was soon taken out of his thoughts by a soft pat on his head, thinking it was Isis; Joey chuckled and turned his head, smiling brightly, only to face bright, amethyst/crimson coloured eyes. Joey blinked in confusion, only to find that it was the Pharaoh, smiling, Joey nodded at Atemu and allowed the teen to sit next to him. Joey waved to him and said a simple, "Hi". Raising a brow, Atemu smiled and repeating the action, chuckling when Joey's eyes lit up, Joey soon began to teach the Pharaoh a few words, such as Cape, Crown, Sandals and Rings. But little did the two notice the jealous gaze that they received from a certain blue-eyed brunette watching the two interact from afar.

-Le Time Skip!-

Preparing himself for bed, Joey stood out in the balcony that he had in his bedroom, he sighed and breathe in the wonderful night air that he received when it blew lightly in his face. The soft and slightly chilled air was always welcomed, for he knew he wouldn't last very long in the boiling hot heat he has been enduring here in Egypt. They had given Joey a wonderful room, filled with clean, linen sheets that smelled so fresh; he had soft pillows and an amazing large bed, which was fit for a royal. The room was large and gold could be seen from all around, the walls were hard and sturdy with pictures of the Gods, which the blond did not mind at all, for he really enjoyed the stories of the Gods. He enjoyed the room, it had a nice welcoming feel to it and it was nice to feel like a royal and rich for a change, compared to what he was normally used to in his old room.

His room back home was way different; he did not have a large, beautifully crafted bed frame with a soft mattress and large, fresh and clean linen sheets and soft pillow cushions, no. Joey had a broken bed frame and a worn out mattress with a thin sheet to cover him, his pillow was bearable but that was just about it, and his room was not bright, but dark and gloomy with old walls and the paint was peeling off. He did have a window, but his only view was that of another building and an alleyway, with dumpsters and graffiti on the broken down and dirty brick walls. Here, it was different, not only did he have a beautiful balcony with soft fresh air blowing in his face, but from his balcony, he could see it all. He could see the village and the pyramids; he could see the Nile and watch as it glowed orange and red, with the water sparkling from the natural light that was presented before him.

Joey watched as some of the peasants went to get their children and bring them inside as the sun went down, or as they would believe, Ra settling down to rest before the epic battle that will take place in order to bring back the morning light while fighting Seth the Serpent.

Joey smiled as he imagined a serpents body connected with Seto's head. Just that mere thought made the blond laugh. Now that he thought about it, he wondered what his friends were doing, and how was he to go back home to his time? This would be difficult, and it would be even harder for him to go back without, he hated to admit it but maybe it was high time he was a little nicer to Seth, the man acted nothing like Kaiba. Well, except on the occasions where he gets mad and grits his teeth when he's losing his patience. When Seto would just go into a large rampage and start ranting, Seth would hold in his anger and deal with the problem smoothly.

Seth did not act like a spoil rich boy and never flaunted his riches or the fact that he was royalty in Joey's face, he had been nothing but kind and protective. Maybe Joey was a little too rude and rough to the poor priest, he was nothing like Kaiba. Joey sighed and made a vow that the next time he sees Kai- Seth; he'd be kinder and wouldn't be rude to him unless rudeness was needed.

There was a soft knock coming from the two large, gold doors to his bedroom, and Joey just called what he could to allow whom ever it was to enter, he was too busy enjoying the scenery to go get the door.

"Joey?" a deep voice asked.

'_Well speak of the devil,_' the blond thought as he turned around and sure enough, there he was. The tall, tan brunette stared at him and nodded, standing at a respectful distance and handing out what looked to be a tray with fresh fruits and water for him. Sighing, Joey looked up to meet the priest's gaze, only to find the man looking down, avoiding him. Sure, it hurt a little, but he guessed he did deserve it since he was being a big old bag of douche to the Priest. Joey thought of ways to get the brunettes attention, smiling when a little light bulb lit up in his head.

"Seth" he said softly, watching as the brunette looked up at him, his icy blue eyes holding a look that was a cross over of shock and disbelief. This was the first time that Joey had ever said his name. Smiling softly at the brunette, Joey walked over and took the tray from him, nodding his thanks as he went inside to set the tray down on a little table that was next to his bed. Seth just watched, still in shock that Joey had not yelled profanities at him nor had he growled, glared or called him 'Kaiba' like he normally would. Noticing the brunette's silence, the blond sighed and turned to him, smiling again as he simply said "thank you" and tried not to be rude about asking the brunette to leave.

Reading the air around them, Seth nodded quickly and headed towards the doors, Joey following quickly behind to see him off. Turning, Seth gave the blond a rare, small smile and muttered, "thank you", before leaving, closing the door behind him. Joey watched, feeling his whole face go red and his heart quickly speeding up at the sight of Seth giving him that one small smile. "W-what the hell am I blushin' like a gurl fo'?" he asked himself, shaking his head and patting his cheeks gently, in hopes of making the blush go away, failing miserably.

Sighing, Joey walked red cheeks and all, to where he had left the tray earlier, and had poured himself a glass of water. Gulping it down, he sighed as he finally began to feel himself cool down a bit. "That was weird… I shouldn't even be blushin'! I ain't into guys!" that was a complete lie and he knew it. He may have a small thing for guys, but it was not like anyone knew the truth, only Yugi did, and that was only because he was also into guys. Yugi had been in love with Yami and had cried his little heart out when the other had left. And Joey may have slightly only a tad bit had a small crush on Kaiba, that is, until the tall brunette began to act even more like an asshole towards him then usual as of late.

"But Seth… is different…" he mumbled, remembering how the other had not only saved his butt, but had been kinder then the actual Kaiba. He hadn't forced him into slavery or had made him do harsh labour, nor had he forced Joey into anything sexual. Ok so maybe Seth was way better then Kaiba on so many levels but that didn't mean that Joey would be falling head over heels for the man! It was just like his history teacher had once told him:

_Falling in love with someone and giving them your heart is like giving a random stranger the keys to your house… _

Sighing once more, Joey let himself fall onto the soft sheets of the bed beneath him, allowing his train of thoughts to continue its comparison of Seth and Kaiba. Maybe he'll eventually come to some sort of conclusion in the nearby future. Sliding into the sheets, for the cool breeze of the Egyptian air at night was much colder then that when it is morning, Joey continued his fight.

Now that he thought about it, Seth was pretty handsome, he was a spitting image of Seto that's for sure but he had something different, and no it was different personality wise not just in appearance. I mean sure, he was tall and had a beautiful tan that made him look sexy, and those piercing blue eyes that were a tad darker then the actual Seto, making them as blue as the deep ocean, and his hair, soft and long, so luscious with a scent that was different then the musky, dark cologne that Seto wore. Oh who was he kidding Seth was the sexiest thing he had ever seen! Maybe it would be better to close himself off for a while; then again he could give the priest a chance. Smiling at the thought, Joey began to soon fall asleep, cuddling close to the fluffy and soft pillows he was given. Yes, he would keep his heart closed off from anyone, but he would give Seth a chance and see where things would go from there.

As Joey dozed off, Seth watched from behind his door, smiling softly at the figure that the moon reflected, outlining Joey's body as he slept peacefully on the bed. The brunette has never been happier then he was now, and he had no clue why. Seth was completely clueless as to why his heart skipped a beat when his eyes first made contact with Joey's beautiful, honey coloured ones, nor was he sure as to why he wanted to punch the man who had almost purchased the blond before him. Seth frowned at the thoughts of what would have happened had he let the old man keep the beautiful boy, that man would have probably used the boy for his own pleasures, he would have just forced the boy into doing something he did not want to. Just the mere thought of Joey tied up on his knees at the mercy of someone else made Seth want to punch someone out cold.

Sighing, the brunette turned his attention to the sleeping blond, smirking to himself as Joey muttered something in his sleep and began to wave his hands and feet aimlessly up in the air. The priest could not help himself, and had just gone off to stand right at the side of Joey's bed, watching as the blond slept peacefully. The smile never left Seth as he allowed his eyes to travel from Joey's soft face to his shoulders, then his collarbone all the way down his chest and stopping at the waist. Never before had the brunette wanted someone so much in his life as he wanted the blond before him, never in his life has anyone ever bluntly refused to even be with the priest. He had wondered why, Seth had money, he was highly respected and powerful, he had women and even men kneeling down at his feet for him to take them. He knew he was handsome, everyone told him so, and there were many who would die at the thought of having him, Priest Seth, guardian of the millennium rod, take them on the floor before him. So why was it that this one boy, this mere peasant whom he had found in mere rags, hated his guts and had wanted nothing to do with him? Why was it that this one boy was able to shout at him and even hurt him if they would not hold him back?

Seth reached out and ran his fingers softly across Joey's soft cheek; he smiled as he admired the blonde's beauty. More gorgeous then any of the women the Pharaoh was presented with, more beautiful then any of the women from Greece or Egypt, or any other place that was close by and had come just to give themselves to the Pharaoh or priests. Joey soon began to slur in his sleep, moving his cheek closer to Seth's hand. The brunette just knelt down at the edge of Joey's bed and watched as the blond soon began to softly snuggle closer to his fingers, smiling, he made a bold move and leaned down to kiss his cheek, his smile grew once the blond giggled at the soft lips that brushed by his cheek. Seth then moved and was about to kiss Joey's lips, until Joey began to mumble in his sleep, and let out a soft sigh, muttering "Seto…" softly as he turned away from Seth, to sleep on his side.

Seth blinked, registering what the blond had mumbled and glared at the ground. Standing, Seth gave Joey one last glance, before turning on his heel and leaving straight out the door. Once out, he made sure he made no sound when closing it, and headed off to the throne room, where the Pharaoh and the other's were. Once he had entered, Atemu was the first to notice his cousin's anger, and quickly, excusing himself from the other priests, Atemu went to ask him privately about what Joey had done this time to enrage him.

"I assure you my Pharaoh; it is nothing that you must concern yourself with. It is merely a personal thing", Seth tried to assure him, but Atemu was sharp, and did not back down, asking again and again until finally, Seth gave in and began to explain to Atemu what had occurred in Joey's sleeping quarters. Nodding and listening to Seth's story until the priest finished, the Pharaoh could not help but laugh at Seth's little show of affection. "Do you find something amusing about my current situation my Pharaoh?' Seth asked, not bothering to hide his irritation. Atemu chuckled and patted his dear cousin's shoulder sympathetically, "I do. You, my dear cousin, are jealous of the man whose name has escaped you're little pet's lips," he said, bursting out laughing at the wide eye look that the priest had given him. "Jealous, you say?" he muttered, thinking deeply about it. It is true, he was jealous of whom ever this "Seto" was. Was this the reason the blond was so cruel to him for? Was this the reason the blond would not give him the time of day nor would he even spare him a slight glance? Without realising it, Seth had just said his thoughts out-loud just as the others had come to see what the matter was.

"So, Joey has a lover?" Mahad asked, smiling at the Pharaoh knowingly. Atemu rolled his eyes and shook his head, "I'm afraid not Mahad, Joey does not have a lover I assure you, so please do not get your hopes up just yet," he said, turning his attention back to his cousin. Seth had been thinking about it, and just the thought of Joey with this 'Seto' figure made his blood boil, he did not know why, but what he did know was that he did not like the feeling he was getting. "Whoever this 'Seto' is, I can assure you," Seth began, getting everyone's attention. The other's watched with concern at the growing aura that was emitting from the priest at that moment, "that I shan't allow him to beat me in the battle to win Joey's heart," with those words, Seth turned on his heel and left towards his room. He vowed to himself then and there, that he would try whatever he could to court the blond, and there was no way that this 'Seto' would get in the way of it, lover or not. Seth always got what he wanted, and in that instant, he only wanted Joey.

**A/N: I have noticed that I accidentally write "She" instead of "He" when I'm referring to myself. I apologize for any confusion I may have caused. I've also come to notice some people pronounce my name as Ja-Von. It's not pronounced that way. It is pronounced Ja-Van, just as it's spelled. Sorry if this is random but thanks for reading it. **

**I'm still pretty mad though, of the fact that Italy lost to Spain in the Euro cup finals, I'm one ticked off Italian I swear I was so mad I couldn't write for days. Hell I even got into a small argument with a Spaniard for crying out loud because he noticed my Italian shirt and bracelet. **

**But it's cool, I enjoy all the reviews I'm receiving for this story~ it makes me pleasure smile knowing that if I continue like this, someday, I'll rule FanFiction . net, and soon, THE WORLD OF FANFICTION! MWAHAHAHAHA! Or… not…**

**I try hard to ignore my Spanish roots and go for my Italian ones but my mom couldn't care less… she's an evil woman, curse you grandfather and your Spanish ness of ness! Why you gatta be from Spain? And why do I gatta find this out when Spain beat Italy? Not cool nonno, not cool … **

**Anyways here's the chapter that you've all been waiting for~ sorry for the long wait but yesh~ I did try my hardest to write it. And sorry if I haven't posted in a while, my editor is in summer school and she is really busy, but you gatta love how cute she can be :3 good luck in math mein child! Anyways enjoy and please forgive my lateness, Misaki-AKA-Riverz is my cute daughter/Editor and I am her papa~ love her and the way she does things and Enjoy. **

**I love teaching people the wonderful history of Egypt that I know, my wonderful history knowledge should be praised! I am SO epic! **

**-YamiBaki (Javan Aguirre)**

**P.S! 25/10 - can anyone guess what this means and who does it belong to? Need a hint? _He shall be appearing in the end of chapters 3 and will make an official entrance in chapter 4. He was also mentioned in this chapter and people haven't a clue as to what happened to him. I swear I shall write his POV soon!_ Whoever does, I shall write them a one-shot of their favourite coupling, any genre. Have fun ;) **

12


	4. Chapter 3

**The CEO, the Priest and the Helpless Puppy**

**Chapter three: Spoken Words **

It had been a few weeks since Joey had first arrived in Egypt. He had enjoyed every single bit of it, and was glad that Seth was being kinder to him; then again it could be that he was returning the favour. He had been sweeter to him, less yelling and insults and more smiling and respecting the man, and to reward him for everything, Seth had finally allowed Joey to go beyond the palace walls, with Seth by his side of course. The blond couldn't be any happier. When he was first told to follow him, Joey was a little hesitant, but complied and had gotten up from what he was doing to follow the priest. Currently he was with Mana out in the palace garden teaching her a little English, he enjoyed watching the girl so interested in learning English, occasionally pointing things out for him to say so that she could repeat, such as 'Sky', 'Palm Tree' or 'Cat'.

He also enjoyed teaching Isis the same things and watching her giggle with Mana at finally getting the hang of speaking the same language as Joey, Joey would have to admit that he had been a little giggly with the girls once he noticed that they could all communicate, even if it was a little. Mana would sometimes even take Joey for a walk around the parts of the palace he had never been to, and had shown him things he was sure the other servants weren't allowed to see. Everything was so interesting, and this made Joey so happy knowing that he was able to see it all, hell he was even glad he remembered half the things Yugi and his grandfather had taught him.

And now that he was finally heading outside the palace walls, Joey couldn't help himself from doing a half assed dance and even kissing Seth's cheeks multiple times, thanking him over and over again. The brunette had turned a tad pink and had touched his cheeks, but smiled at Joey, before offering his hand and guiding the blond out into the village.

The blond smiled as they walked all over the markets, seeing what they had to offer without even realising that he was holding onto Seth's hands the whole way. Joey watched as others stared at him weirdly, he didn't mind much, but it seemed that Seth had a problem with it; the brunette would glare and hiss at anyone who would even smile at Joey. The blond raised a brow and was about to ask what his problem was, until he spotted a little girl, running off into an ally with some strange looking men following behind. Quickly letting go of Seth's hand, Joey dashed off to where the girl went, trying to see what was the matter. Once he found her, he saw what the others were doing, the three strange looking men had her pinned to the ground, laughing and ignoring her cries for help. Joey growled and acted on impulses, punching one of the guys straight in his face and knowing that he had busted his nose, "what da hell do ya think your doin'?" he asked, glaring at the other two. One of them glared at the blond and dashed for him, throwing a fist in the air and getting ready to hit Joey in the face, until the blond ducked and grabbed a hold of the man's upper arm lifting him and flipping the man over so that he laid flat on his back on the ground. Ugly man number two then charged at Joey with a dagger, he attempted to cut the blonds arm, only to miss and get elbowed hard in the face by Joey. He left the hurt man on the ground, groaning in pain and watching as he clenched his now broken and bleeding nose.

Joey turned to the other and raised a brow, smirking when that man quickly squeaked and ran off, not wanting to get hurt. Turning his attention towards the little girl, the blond was shocked to find that it was the same little girl he had spotted when he had first gotten there, "you alright? They didn't do anythin' to ya did they?" he asked softly, walking up to her slowly, so he didn't frighten her. Now that he got a good look at the girl, he saw that she was real pretty, she had short black hair, and bright green eyes, she even had light freckles across her face which made her look adorable. Later Joey noticed that she had her hands tied and was wearing a plank across her chest with ropes tied around it like a necklace.

Frowning, Joey walked up to her and helped her up, he wanted badly to untie her and make sure she was safe and sound, so he decided what he could to keep her out of harms way, and the only way to do that would be to make the girl a slave at the Pharaoh's palace and make sure she stood by his side. Smiling softly at her, Joey walked her out of the ally and near back towards the market, assuring her that everything would be fine so that she would stop struggling and crying out in fear every now and then. Just as Joey was walking, he heard someone cry out, turning to look over his shoulder, he saw angry guards pointing towards them and heading their way. Frowning, Joey picked up the poor girl bridal style and ran as fast as he could, just as he had when he was in a gang, Joey climbed up on top of whatever he could find to escape the police or anyone who was of the law and he was in deep shit.

As Joey turned a sharp corner, he bumped into a hard chest and fell on his ass to the ground, holding the girl in his arms and making sure she was un-harmed. "Joey?" a surprised voice asked, looking up, honey eyes met blue ones as the guards began to run closer. Joey quickly stood and placed the girl onto the side, glaring at the guards who yelled at him once they were standing close enough for him to hear. It took them a while of yelling, before Seth stood in front of Joey and crossed his arms, giving them the hardest glare they had ever seen. After what seemed to be an apology, the guards bowed down to Seth and began to talk, pointing at the girl and staring at her every once in a while. Seth would glance at the girl, whom Joey was holding protectively in his arms and nodded to alert the guards that he was listening.

Once they had finished speaking, Seth turned towards Joey and reached out a hand, grabbing the girl from the upper arm and dragging her, ignoring her protests and handing her to the guards. But before the guards could get a hold of her, Joey cried out "No!" and snatched her away, holding her close and protecting her from them. '_They can't take her away…_' he thought, glaring at them as they all stared at the blond in surprise.

"Joey…" Seth began, as if asking him to give the girl back to the guards; Joey stared at him in shock, before he began to quickly come up with a way to get Seth to buy her. A light bulb lit up in Joey's head, and he just said one simple word that he had used on Seth a while back, knowing that the priest fully understood what it meant.

"No Seth…" he began, staring straight into the priest's eyes pleadingly, "Mine..."

Seth stared at him in amazement, and was about to protest, but the pleading look on Joey's face made it hard for him to say no. Seth sighed and turned back around, speaking briefly with the guards before handing them what seemed to be a bag of gold, buying the girl from them. Joey couldn't help himself, and smiled brightly, watching as the guards bowed and went on their way. "Joey…" Seth said, turning towards the blond with eyes that looked hurt, but Joey was too happy to notice, and just smiled, hugging Seth tightly and kissing his cheek, "thank you Seth!" he said, before turning back to the girl and taking the plank off her neck. Seth had taken out a small dagger and had cut the ropes off her arms, he soon began to speak to the girl, instructing her on some things and letting her know that she now belonged to Joey. The girl nodded and occasionally let her eyes wonder to the blond, before paying attention to the priest.

Joey then spent the rest of the day walking hand in hand with the girl and watching the market with Seth. When it came time to go back into the palace, Joey had stopped in the front steps and turned towards the girl, smiling brightly at her. Seth had also stopped, wondering what Joey was up to.

Joey placed a hand on his chest and said, "Joey" before placing a hand on the girl's shoulder and simply saying, "Serenity"

-Time Skip-

Seth was pacing angrily around Mahad's study, muttering angrily through gritted teeth while Mana, Isis, Mahad and Atemu watched, their heads following Seth as he paced. "Priest Seth?" Mana asked, watching as the other just muttered something about a slave. "What is the matter? Did you not have a good time when you were with Joey out at the market?"

Seth stopped and took a deep breath, before turning to the others, he had tried his hardest not to show his anger towards Joey but it was getting harder to do so in front of the others. "He has bought himself a slave," he simply said, his voice wavered a bit in the end as the result of his uncontrollable anger, watching as everyone's face turned into that of confusion. "A slave?" Isis asked, raising a brow, Seth only nodded and watched as the others began to mutter amongst themselves in their confusion. "He also named her '_**Serenity**_'" he added, spitting the name out bitterly. Mana's face lit up at the sound of her name, liking it very much, "oh! That's such a pretty name! What do you think it means?" she asked, turning towards the Pharaoh. Atemu smiled at the sight of a bright and happy Mana, "well, judging by the way the name sounds, something beautiful and precious I presume."

Seth had growled at the sound of it being something beautiful and precious. He hadn't even noticed that his growling had caught the attention of all the others as they stared at him in confusion, "have you any idea why he may have wanted to get a slave?" Mahad asked, he wondered what Joey was thinking. Was the blond so dense to the way the brunette felt towards him? Not to mention the fact that the priest was the jealous type and would get jealous of anyone, that includes a child, who would try to take Joey. In these last few weeks Seth had shown everyone what it was that he wanted and what he intended to do to get what he wanted, and what he wanted was Joey. "No, I have not and knowing that is what irritates me Mahad. How is that potion coming along, please tell me that you have it finished," he asked, his eyes somewhat pleading that he did have it done and ready for Joey to take so that they could speak to him properly.

Mahad let out a sigh and gave Seth a sad smile, "my apologies Seth, but no I do not, it is a lot harder then it seems," Seth narrowed his eyes and turned his head so that he was glaring at the ground. He hated the fact the he was only able to communicate with Joey a little. But the blond had refused to learn their language, and now that he had his little _Serenity_, it would be harder for Seth to learn to speak Joey's language. "I assure you that I shall have it done before you know it… there's just one ingredient I really need, but it will be hard to obtain…" Mahad explained, a worried look crossed his face as the others stared at him in confusion. Seth whipped his head around to stare at him, "yes, what is it?" he said, almost eagerly, trying to see if he could get the ingredients to make the potion.

Mahad sighed and stared at them, a sad smile on his lips as he turned his attention to Seth, "in order for me to complete the potion, I need a few drops of Joey's blood…"

-Meanwhile, with Joey-

Bread. That was all that Serenity ate. Bread. She just munched away on it, gulping it down as if it were the last meal she'll ever eat; Joey was currently sitting down at the table with Serenity, watching as she ate the bread he had gotten for her and drank her water. "Serenity?" he asked gently, trying to make sure she drank slowly so that she didn't choke.

She looked at him, before coughing and spilling a bit of her water on Joey's lap. The blond was more concerned about her and had grabbed a nearby clothe, cleaning her mouth and making sure she was alright. when the girl nodded, showing him that she was alright, Joey smiled brightly at her and chuckled a bit, causing her to giggle, before the both of them burst out laughing.

The two had hung out like he would with his actual sister. He had shown her the royal gardens and had shown her all around the palace, taking her to eat some of the fruits he had been given and watching as her eyes lit up with envy and happiness at everything. Just watching her giggle and being so happy made the blond miss his own sister. He had always prayed that she was alright, he prayed before bed, when he woke up and before he ate that Serenity was happy, healthy and that if Tristan or Duke tried anything he would get back there and kick their ass from Japan all the way back to modern Egypt.

Joey sighed as he felt his stomach growl. It appeared that taking good care of her made him hungry, but he didn't mind. He liked caring for someone who was like him, homeless. Sure, his dad was great and all but he would often kick Joey out of the house and would lock him out, Joey was sometimes up as a prize when ever Joey's dad went gambling. Smiling brightly at her, Joey patted her head and told her it was fine. He would protect her if it meant his life…

-While Seth walked Into the Room-

"Joey?"

At the sound of his name, Joey turned and smiled as Seth walked into the room. The brunette stared at him in concern, before his gaze turned to Serenity. Joey just smiled and waved at him, before lifting Serenity's plate and running off to get more things for the both of them to eat.

Little did the blond know was that leaving Seth alone with the girl was a real bad idea. The brunette glared at her, watching as she freaked out under his gaze, "what is your real name?" he asked, the coldness in his voice was so powerful that it could have frozen all of Egypt had Seth the power to do so. The girl shivered and looked down, bowing her head low in respect to the priest, "Clefia…" she mumbled, trying not to anger the man anymore. "Listen here then Clefia," Seth began his voice powerful and with authority. "Look up at me," he ordered, using the head of the Millennium rod to lift her chin up. green eyes met blue as he glared at her with an intensity that would have murdered anyone with just one glance had he been given the power to do so, "I want you to be a good little servant to Joey, you understand?" he asked, raising a brow at her. She gulped and hesitantly nodded, never turning her eyes away for fear of getting smacked by the rod. "Good, I'm glad we have an agreement. I do not want what is precious to me to be harmed in any way, shape, size or form, do you understand?"

Nodding rapidly, Clefia listened to every single word that spilled out of Seth's mouth. He was different from Joey, he was crueller and showed no mercy, while Joey protected and cared for her like a good older brother. And just the thought of that made Seth's blood boil, before the brunette could do anything though, Joey made his way into the room with a tray filled with food and fruits for the both of them to eat, he had glanced at them and given them a suspicious look, before shaking it off and just sitting down to eat with Clefia. As he dug in, Seth made sure to mutter something that he knew the girl would understand, "I want you to take Joey to Mahad's office and get a few droplets of blood for me, do not disobey my orders or else it shall be proven fatal."

With that being said, the brunette smiled at Joey, patting his head affectionately and walking off. He smirked to himself as he thought back to the confused look he received from the blond, Yes; Joey was indeed a cute and precious thing. Nothing and no one will ever take him away and he would make sure of it. Seth walked out of the room and made a sharp turn when he was at the end of the hall, bumping into an excited Mana. "Mana? What is going on?" he asked, the girl only got this jittery when something exciting or important happened. The small tan girl looked up at him for a few moments, trying to process what he had just said, before smiling up at him brightly and standing, she dusted herself before hopping up and down on the spot. "Seth! You will not believe what it is that I have heard the peasants muttering today when I was at the market with Mahad!" she screeched.

Raising a brow and becoming a bit impatient, the brunette crossed his arms, "what have you heard? Has a royal come to seek the approval of the pharaoh so that he may wed their daughter again?"

Mana shook her head and gulped in a big piece of air, before whispering to him excitedly, "I heard the peasants muttering about a white skinned man that looked just like you!" she told him. This only confused Seth further and he questioned the girl to explain herself, there was no way that someone would be just like him, it was impossible. "Well yes, he is not exactly you, the peasants say he speaks an unknown language, much like Joey's and that he is cruel and loud, he has an ice cold gaze and short brown hair. Also, he is strong and can fight off anyone who tries to harm him," she explained to him. Seth blinked, trying hard to push back the little voice in the back of his head that was shouting that obvious name.

The brunette watched as Mana sang and hopped up and down in circles, saying how she would like to meet this man, by the looks of it, it seemed like the young girl had begun to have feelings for this, 'Other Seth'. Smirking in amusement, Seth watched as the girl spun in circles, before finally asking, "And what is the name of this white skinned man?" Mana stopped on her spot and smiled brightly at him, saying the name in a dream-like way.

"They say he calls himself, Seto…"

-Time Skip-

Clefia sighed as she walked hand in hand with Joey, taking him straight to where priest Mahad was supposed to be. Hidden within her skirt, was a small dagger that she had found hidden within the royal garden in some bushes. She did not want to do it but she had no choice, she had to take Joey to where high priest Mahad was and get a sample of his blood in order for priest Seth to make some sort of potion. She had no idea what sort of potion they were trying to make but she knew well then to pry into the affairs of the royal family.

Joey was confused but followed Clefia none the less, he was so loyal that it only made things worse for the girl when she took his hand and lead him down the parts of the palace where he had taken her just days ago when she had just arrived at the palace.

Clefia entered the room with Joey close behind her, and there she spotted Seth, Mahad, Mana, Isis and the Pharaoh. Due to instinct, Clefia quickly bowed down deeply to all the others, causing the dagger to fall from her clothing and clang onto the floor. Joey raised a brow and watched as Clefia tried to pick up the dagger. The blond smiled and bent down, trying to only help the girl, but instead, the sharp part of the blade ran across his left palm and cut him deeply. Joey couldn't help but to let out a loud hiss and stood as he held his palm tightly, trying not to lose too much blood. Clefia watched as all the others surrounded Joey to see if he was alright, with Seth grasping Joey's palm gently and examining it, sending a quick glare in her direction.

Clefia did not know what to do; she had just harmed her saviour. Sure, she was going to do it before but then she was only going to prick his finger and nothing more, she hadn't meant to cut his palm deeply. The sight of blood was too much for the young girl to bear, she dropped the now bloody dagger and had run off, and ignoring Joey's worried cries of her name.

Once Clefia was out of sight, Mahad sighed and lifted the dagger. He then turned and went to his desk, grabbing the potion he had made and scrapping the blood off the blade of the dagger. He watched as the blood mixed with the other ingredients, turning the once green like potion to a beautiful honey coloured one, matching Joey's honey like eyes.

During this Joey had broken away from Seth and the other and ran after the girl. Seth cried out Joey's name, wanting to go after him but getting stopped by Atemu, "Let him be Seth, he shall come back I just know it," not wanting to believe his words but obeying him, Seth sighed and stood where he was. "The potion is complete," Mahad said, turning to the others and lifting up the cup he had with the potion inside it. "Now all we must do is have Joey drink this and he shall be able to understand our language…"

-At the Market-

Joey ran and ran, looking all around for her, but he could not find Serenity anywhere. "Serenity!" he shouted, ignoring the strange looks he was receiving from all the others. Joey had looked all over for Serenity, but the young, 12 year old was no where to be found. He couldn't give up, he needed to find her and he needed to do so quick, he didn't trust those guards and the two had recently grown closer in these last few weeks, and he knew that there was no way he would just leave her alone.

Joey was glad that the guards and most of the people at the market knew who he was and what he was capable of. The blond looked from left to right, looking deeply into alleyways and heading further and further away from the palace, he wasn't going to return until he found her.

He had searched high and low, and every nook and cranny for the green eyed slave girl, but could not find a single trace that could lead him to her whereabouts. Sighing in defeat, Joey turned and tried to find his way back to the palace, knowing full well that Seth will probably have a camel if he didn't show up in time for supper. 'Serenity must be hungry…' he thought sadly, holding his now growling stomach, 'come ta think of it I am too…' he walked and looked around, trying to figure out where he had come from, only to be met with stalls filled with trinkets and things that the people of Egypt might buy. The sound of people rushing to get home and venders trying to advertise their merchandise could be heard in the air. Sighing once again, Joey looked up and was happy to find a palace guard; the blond quickly ran up to him and poked his shoulder. Once the man turned around and notice Joey, he bowed deeply and said something in Arabic. Joey just raised a brow and pointed towards the palace, he smiled brightly once he saw that the guard seemed to understand what he wanted.

Joey and the guard walked, and walked and walked throughout the whole market place, it felt as if the two had been walking in circles and it was soon starting to irritate Joey to no end, and strangely, he began to miss everyone. he missed the pharaoh, and Mana, he missed Isis and the way the two girls would squeal when he ate fast or said something a certain way. He missed the look on some of the guards when they would freak out when he put a snake near them to see if they'd move, he missed when Mahad would pat his head occasionally and run off when Seth would see and throw his sandal at him. But most of all he missed the tall, tan, blue eyed brunet himself. He wondered how the other was, what he was doing and if maybe, just maybe, he was thinking of him like he was thinking of him. Joey sighed sadly and stared at the ground, if only Seth was there, then he'd give him a big hug, just like the ones he would receive when the other looked like he was about to collapse due to all the stress and pressure of being a priest, he missed patting and stroking his hair when he would allow the blond to sooth him. He missed it when he would cry in the middle of the night and go straight to Seth's room, snuggle up between the sheets and sleep there to feel better. He even missed when the other would rant to him. Even if it was a different language he missed the sound of the others gruff yet very sexy voice.

Joey looked up at the clear, starry sky and began to pray that he could see Seth again. After a few minutes of walking, the guard seemed to come to an irrupt stop, causing Joey to bump into his back and fall on his butt to the ground, but before he could ask why, he looked towards the direction of what the guard was looking and gasped, he smiled brightly when he saw that familiar brown hair that he grew to love so much these last few months. Standing up quickly, Joey ran towards the figure and hugged it tightly from behind, "Seth! ~" he said, smiling brightly he snuggled closer to Seth's back and breathed in his smell.

Suddenly, he realized something was wrong, "Seth…?" he asked, looking up, he met those piercing blue eyes, the only problem was, they did not belong to Seth. "oh no…" Joey said, before letting go and backing away slowly. "No, no, no not you!"

"Mutt… where the hell have you been?!"

**A/N: I've come to notice that I feel challenged… and while I do love a good challenge, my mother does not in the slightest and- aww see this thing has me talking like them sheesh! XD but I do feel challenged, I see my favourite authors writing story upon story and posting them up a soon as they have free time while I have soo much damn time this summer, since I couldn't find a good cutlery camp, couldn't take hockey or soccer and didn't go to summer school. I feel so damn challenged that I'm constantly wasting my summer away just typing my fan fictions on my mom's BF's laptop and fighting off writers block with a hockey stick. Seriously I'm trying hard here and fucking Seto Kaiba is in my head going 'you can't do this you're a disgrace you dweeb!' therefore, I must finish this and make him feel miserable, _Miserableeeeee!_**

**I can do this! I know I can! I'll crush Kaiba if it's the last thing I'll do because I am just that awesome that bastard does not know who he is dealing with Wheeler is mein mental wife! –Pants because of short rant- sorry, you see I hate Kaiba and I've always hated the bastard but I absolutely adore Joey and I'm actually a Joey role-player on FB just look for my name its Joey Wheeler if not look for me by email: **

**Joey Wheeler _ Nyeh hotmail . com**

**Delete the spaces, but I really do adore Joseph, he is mein favourite just like Romano from Hetalia, Lavi from , Alois from Kuroshitsuji, Gakupo and Kaito from Vocaloid, Rin from Blue Exorcist, Garry from the game Ib and much more! I love them all! **

**Well… that was weird and random… but I'm serious about the whole I'll get things done ASAP! I promise so I'll keep writing until I get to chapter 5 or something! Ok? Wish me luck!**

**Also, I like this Serenity~ she's an OC, I don't know I made her up on the spot while listening to Vocaloid and boom, she was born, I was also currently eating bread at the time I wrote that so yeah… I like bread. And no, she looks NOTHING like the actual Serenity, Joey just has a brotherly like feeling towards the girl, and he felt like he needed to protect her since she seemed lost and looked as if she had no one else to turn to and- OMG IM GIVING OUT SPOILERS HOW COULD I! **

***gets smacked by Riverz* Ow… thanks… **

**Anyways! Yesh~ Serenity though does get a small crush on Joey… *Spoiler* **

**-YamiBaki (Javan Aguirre)**

9


	5. Chapter 4

**The CEO, the Priest and the Helpless Puppy**

**Chapter four: Seto Effing Kaiba **

**A/N: previously, on the CEO, the Priest and the Helpless Puppy… **

_**Joey ran towards the figure and hugged it tightly from behind, "Seth! ~" he said, smiling brightly he snuggled closer to Seth's back and breathed in his smell. **_

_**Suddenly, he realized something was wrong, "Seth…?" he asked, looking up, he met those piercing blue eyes, the only problem was, they did not belong to Seth. "oh no…" Joey said, before letting go and backing away slowly. "No, no, no not you!" **_

"_**Mutt… where the hell have you been?!"**_

-00000-

"Well?" the brunet asked, annoyed. Joey could do nothing more but stare at him intensely, he didn't want to see Seto at the moment, he didn't want to see him at all… he wanted Seth. It was strange admitting it but at the moment he didn't care, he really missed the priest who was so kind to him throughout these past few months. Now, Joey was standing in front of Seth's look alike, Seto Kaiba, and getting glared and yelled at, it made the blonde's heart break because he resembled the kind priest so much, he knew the two were not the same, but it still hurt.

Before either of the two could say anything, the guard cleared his throat, getting Joey's attention. The two turned towards him and the guard pointed to a random direction, possibly the direction towards the palace, where the Pharaoh and Seth were at. Joey nodded, understanding what the guard was trying to tell him and the two began walking away, looking back at Seto over his shoulder, and he waved for the other to follow him. Not caring if the cruel CEO would or not, Joey just kept following the guard, he just wanted to get back to the palace and see with the others, he was not up for the emotional pain and verbal abuse the CEO usually puts him though, perhaps Egypt had made him grow soft…

-Seto's POV-

It was odd, the mutt usually growled or yelled back at him, he didn't just stare back and look all pained and disappointed. Watching the other made him feel a pang of guilt like he always did after he would spout out a cruel comment at the other, but he just pushed the emotion away as always and followed the blond. Who knows, maybe he knows where the midget was so that the three could somehow get the heck out of there and pretend that this never happened. Maybe he'd even get to punish his pup when they return; after all it was the blond who destroyed a multi-million dollar machine.

The three soon walked throughout the market, and Seto noticed they were getting closer to the palace of the Pharaoh. As they walked he noticed people staring at them, and most of the men were staring at Joey, by the look of it, Seto noticed the look of lust in their eyes as they eyed the blond. Seto growled at them, he didn't like the way they stared at Joey, its true he'd admit, he had a small crush on Joey, but that must only be just his hormones or infatuation, nothing more nothing less. The brunet let his own eyes linger towards the blonde's body and now that he looked at him properly, he saw that the blond was wearing a tunic, with a gold belt around his waist that the royals used. The tunic itself was above his knees and clung to his body, showing off his rather nice curves and the sway of his hips were intoxicating. Seto allowed his eyes to linger to Joey's upper torso and he noticed the blond was shirtless, allowing the world to check out his nicely toned and slightly tanned torso, he was also wearing a gold necklace; it sort of looked like a collar on him, as if to say 'Taken'.

At this he frowned, who was the one that got the blond into a collar anyways? The bastard will pay for taking what belonged to him. Wait, Joey didn't belong to him. He didn't want Joey! Why would he want a mutt… does he want Joey? As these thoughts ran through his mind, he failed to take in that they had already arrived at the Palace.

"Joey!"

A voice similar to his own, yet much lighter and laced with affection and worry called out, taking Seto out of his own thoughts. The brunet turned his attention to Joey, only to see him in a tight embrace, with a brunet that resembled himself, only with slightly longer hair, softer blue eyes and a tan. Seto growled, he didn't like what he was seeing, the brunet was holding Joey tightly in his arms, his face twisted into that of worry, but that wasn't what made Seto snap, what made Seto snap was the sight of Joey actually returning the embrace. The two held each other for a little while as Seto watched in rage and utter shock, the two parted and the Seto look alike cupped Joey's cheeks and rubbed them with his thumbs affectionately, looking deeply into Joey's eyes and smiling lovingly at him. Joey smiled back and giggled, literally giggled, as he stared into the look a like's eyes. "Seth…" he said softly, that one word made something in Seto snap, he reached out, forcefully grabbing Joey by the upper arm and yanking said blond towards him, glaring at the confused look-alike as he held Joey possessively in his arms. "What da…?" Joey said, blinking in confusion.

"…Mine"

The words left Seto's mouth before the brunet could control what he was saying.

-Seth's POV-

Seth blinked in confusion as he stared at the spot Joey was standing just a mere five seconds ago. The priest furrowed his eyebrows and looked up, he saw someone that resembled him to perfection, only with pale skin and shorter hair. He held Joey possessively and gave him a cold glare. "What da…?" Joey said, blinking in confusion.

Seth raised a brow at his look alike, wondering why it was that he took Joey away from him that is, until those dreaded words left his look a like's lips.

"…Mine"

Seth growled, he knew what those words meant and he did not like the fact that someone else was trying to take Joey away from him. Seth reached out and tried to snatch Joey back but the look alike was quicker and pulled Joey behind him, guarding him as he glared into Seth's eyes. "You! Just who do you think you are?!" the priest growled, glaring back with just as much venom as the other. The two had a death glare match until Mahad and the other's came. Seth was too busy glaring at his look alike to notice that Joey was hugging and greeting the Pharaoh and the other priests. The blond then placed a hand on Seth's arm, causing said man to turn to him, "Joey?" he asked, wondering what the boy could need. Joey just smiled softly at him, before standing in between the two and pointing a thumb towards the look alike. "Seth" he said, making sure he had said priest's attention and making sure he poked the look alike hard at the chest before growling out in an irritated tone, "Seto"

The others watched intensely, wondering what Seth would do, because judging by the look on the priest's face, it became obvious to everyone that Seth wanted to kill Seto by the look on the his face.

-Normal POV-

The others waited, and soon the air got thick with a tension that could be cut through with a knife. Joey watched in confusion and concern as the two brunets glared at each other at what seemed to be the death. "Seto what da hell do ya think yer doin'?" Joey asked, sweat dropping. Said brunet stopped his glaring and turned to Joey, "what does it look like mutt? I'm plotting to kill this bastard," with that Seto went back to glaring at Seth. Joey raised a brow "why, what did he ever do ta you?"

He noticed Seto tense, and slowly turned towards him, "What do you think, mutt? Or is it…" he trailed of, lifting a hand and flicking Joey's forehead, "that your tiny dog like brain can't process the reason why?" with that he smirked, Joey growled and rubbed his forehead. "Joey!" Seth said, glaring at Seto for hurting him. Joey just growled tried to punch the CEO, only to have him dodge his punches, "Ya bastard! How many times have I told ya I ain't a mutt!"

The two were so busy fighting that they didn't notice the jealous look Seth gave Seto. Why is it the moment this man comes along Joey's attention leaves him and goes straight for him? Was he Joey's lover? What was Seto to Joey? Clearly they can't love each other, since Seto is obviously saying something insulting to cause the blond to try and hurt him. Or was it… Seth growled at the brilliant mastermind that is Seto, he was insulting the blond and getting him angry so that Joey could put his full attention on him, even if it was making the blond angry.

"Joey!" Seth called out again only louder, getting Joey to stop trying to hurt Seto and turned towards him, not noticing the frown on Seto's face. Just as Joey was about to go over to him, Seto grabbed his wrist, "what is he to you?" Seto asked, irritated. This caused Joey to turn towards him confused, "what? Wait, what does it matter to ya anyways? Now let me go Seth called me for somthin," Joey yanked his wrist away from Seto and turned to head for the other brunet, until Seto flicked the back of his head, "is the mutt headed towards his new master? I don't think I'm willing to allow that," after saying that, it took Seto only a minute until he face palmed himself for saying something like that out loud. Luckily this only confused Joey more, "eh?" he said, tilting his head to the side a little. Seto smirked and looked at the blond smugly, "you heard me."

Joey frowned and turned around to face him, "hey, what da hell was dat supposed ta mean Kaiba?" Hooked. Just the way Seto had wanted, his smirk only widen, he turned around and crossed his arms, his back facing the blond as he held his head up high, "oh, nothing. But if you want to know you'll just have to find out for yourself". Joey growled and moved so that he was now in front of the CEO. He reached out and grabbed two fistful of Seto's black shirt, glaring at him, "what da hell ya bastard! If ya have something ta say then say it ta my face jerk!". Now that Joey took a good look at him, he noticed the brunet was still wearing his clothes, only he had ripped off the sleeves of his black sweater and was still wearing his white trench coat. Of course, only Seto Effing Kaiba would keep his trademark sweater with him and take off his other clothes. Seto uncrossed his arms and raised his left arms, swiftly but gently pushing Joey a great distance, "listen mutt, use that brain of yours to figure it out. Also stay at a safe distance, I doubt you got your shots and I don't really want rabies," he said, the smirk never leaving his face. Joey growled and tried to take the hand on his head off, "why I outta kick yer ass Kaiba!"

Before Joey could actually land a punch at him though, two rather strong and tan arms wrapped themselves around his waist and pulled him away. Joey blinked in confusion before turning his head to see Seth holding him close to his chest. "Joey, Mine!" he growled, glaring daggers at Seto. Said brunet frowned and tried to take Joey away but Seth was quicker and did what Seto did, he placed Joey behind his back like he was guarding him. The two growled and went at each other, Seth strangling Seto and Seto doing the same, since the two were a match in power and strength, the fight didn't really get anywhere. Joey and the others just stood by and watched as the two brunets growled and shouted insults at each other, each in their own language.

Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed Joey's shoulder, causing him to squeak in fright. Seto and Seth soon heard and both turned to the blond to see if he was alright, only to find Mahad smiling brightly as if he had just won something. "Joey" he began, giving Joey a drink in a small cup. He gestured for the blond to drink, and the other watched anxiously. Joey raised a brow in question, but decided to just shrug it off and drink it anyways; he was a bit thirsty from the walk back to the palace to question them anyways. He lifted the cup to his lips and was just about to take a sip until suddenly, someone took the cup from his hands. "Don't be stupid, who knows what they could have put into this" Seto growled, glaring at Mahad. Joey stared at the brunet in disbelief, is that really how he thought of people? And where the hell does he get off taking away his drink like that? Joey scoffed and glared at him, "as if, Mahad would never try ta hurt me, let alone poisoning me for no apparent reason!" he scolded, trying to swipe his drink back. Seto just rolled his eyes and held the cup further away from him, smirking as he watched the blond getting irritated with the fact he was shorter than the CEO by a head. "Damn it Kaiba!" Joey cussed, trying to reach for the drink. Seto was mentally pleased that Joey was rubbing his body on his own while trying to get the cup, Seth better be watching. "I outta just punch you in da shins instead of following you in yer annoying games!" Joey growled, moving away and looking about ready to just pounce on him. Seto just sighed in irritation, missing the warmth of the other's body on his own. With his arm stretched out all the way to the side; he turned his hand and poured all of the liquid from the small cup onto the ground.

Seth watched, growling, {you ignorant pig! That has taken us months to brew and prepare!} He shouted. Joey flinched, he wasn't used to Seth yelling, and watching him get so angry kind of made him feel guilty. What if that was a special ritual like drink that they served in Egypt or whatever? He just disrespected the gods! All Joey could do was gape like a fish out of water as Seth and Seto tried to strangle themselves again. Joey's eye twitched and he sighed in frustration and walked towards the two; he smacked Kaiba in the back of the head and pulled Seth away as gently as he could while still being a little assertive. Seto growled and turned towards the blond, glaring at him, "what the hell was that for mutt?" he said coldly. Joey just scoffed and glared back, "we need ta talk!" he yelled, grabbing Kaiba's arm and dragging him off to a pillar on the other end of the palace hall.

Seto just shrugged and went with it, as he passed by Seth; he gave the other a smirk as the priest glared daggers back at him. Once the two were out of ear-shot, Joey let go of Kaiba and growled at him, "what da hell man? Why da hell did ya throw away my drink and why are ya bein' mean to Seth? He didn't do anythin' to ya!" he yelled, placing his hands on his narrow hips and glared, waiting for an answer out of the brunet. Seto narrowed his eyes and gave a low, dangerous growl, "and why is it that you care so much for this priest? Don't tell me you have feelings for him… do you?" he asked. His heart pained when he saw the blush that plastered itself upon Joey's cheeks, said blond looked away and coughed, Seto growled and turned to glare at the direction of the priest, "I'll kill him" he muttered under his breath. The gods must have been at his side, for Joey had no idea what he had just said. "Shut up Kaiba, now what do you have against Seth? He did nothin' to ya, yet you insist on trying to irritate him till he explodes!"

Seto glared at Joey, is he really this clueless? Has he never wondered why Seto picked on him the most out of everyone in the geek squad? Obviously not, apparently Seth was more important. Gritting his teeth he stepped towards the blond and frowned deeply, "are you really that oblivious? Surly you're not that stupid to not notice a thing!"

Joey just raised a brow, looking completely confused, he didn't really get what Kaiba meant or where this was going. Seto sighed in frustration and just turned his head; he crossed his arms and glared at the priest that was stomping his way towards them. "Never mind Wheeler, now if you'll excuse me, I have some business with a certain un-dead priest to take care of," and with that the brunet left, getting ready to stomp his foot right into his look a-like's face and tell him over and over again who Joey really belongs to. Joey just blinked, confused at what Seto probably had meant, but soon snapped out of it as he spotted where said brunet was headed. "Son of a- god damn it Kaiba!" he growled, running after the CEO so that he could stop the fight that was currently taking place down the hall.

Mahad blinked as well as the others, still trying to comprehend what was happening, one minute they had all greeted Joey, who had finally returned after leaving in such a hurry and the next there is this Seth look alike named Seto spilling the potion that took them months to make. "Mahad!" Atemu called, walking towards said man, "yes my Pharaoh?" he replied, starring at him. Atemu frowned and turned to the direction of Seto, whom was now growling and glaring at Seth as the priest did the same, while Joey stood in the middle, a hand on each of their chests to stop them from going at each other's throats. "I have no clue my Pharaoh, but perhaps this is the Seto who may possibly be Joey's lover."

Atemu's head snapped to stare at Mahad, giving him a challenging look, "you may be wrong, the two do not seem to like each other well enough to be considered lovers," he said, turning to study the three that were off in their own little world. Mahad smirked and gave the Pharaoh a knowing look. He would get his way with the Pharaoh for once if he was right; all he needed to do was see if this "Seto" was truly Joey's lover. "I know that smirk Mahad," Atemu's voice said, bringing Mahad back from his thoughts, "I highly doubt that he is Joey's lover, and I shall prove it" he said, with confidence. Mahad smiled, the Pharaoh always gave his all when it came to something. "Alright" Mahad said, before heading to pick the now discarded cup off the ground, "may the best man win my Pharaoh."

-00000-

"Man! Why do I have ta be stuck with you?" Joey whined, groaning and burying his head in his hands, "your just ganna yell at me and be annoyin', Seth would have been nice ta me and stuff" he mumbled, Seth and the other priests were called to have a meeting in the throne room with the Pharaoh, they had to make plans for an execution that had to be done. Seto was walking alongside Joey, as the two walked aimlessly around the palace, "Please, I'm pretty sure I am way more entertaining than that old priest" he said, scoffing. Seriously what did that rag wearing drag queen have that he didn't?

"Watch it Kaiba, don't go around bein' rude ta people if ya don't even know them" Joey warned, he sighed and began to walk a little faster, seriously Seto had been acting all weird since he had been brought to the palace, he was strangely more clingy to Joey and seemed like he didn't want him near Seth at all. "Where are we going anyways mutt?" Seto asked, raising a brow as he looked around, it wasn't that he didn't like living in luxury, it was more like he didn't want to be in the same place where that damned priest could be, and he didn't want to share what was rightfully his with anyone else. He didn't care if Seth looked just like him, he wasn't going to be sharing his puppy with anyone, and Seth can get his own!

"Well I was goin' ta the drawing room or whatever that Seth usually brings me to. He gets me paper and something ta draws with and he just sits there while I draw. It's nice ta have him with me" after saying that, Joey gave a soft smile, remembering when he would sit and doodle away while Seth sat beside him or sometimes hold Joey on his lap, watching the blond doodle away. Just being near him was enough for the priest. Seto turned to Joey, and growled at the soft smile the other had on him while daydreaming of the priest. Why couldn't the blond smile like that for him? What was so special about that priest anyways?

"That god damned priest" Seto mumbled, catching Joey's attention. "What was dat? Seriously Kaiba what's wrong with ya? You've been acting all weird and non Kaiba ish… yer more of an asshole den usual" he said, raising an eyebrow. He was really getting irritated with the fact that Kaiba was acting so strange and not like his usual self, I mean sure he still calls him a mutt but it just didn't have the same coldness as it did before they went back 500 years into the past of ancient Egypt. The other just growled, "You heard me, it's always about that god damned priest. He's freeloading off the pharaoh and you know it, how pathetic can one be? And I know pathetic, I work with idiots everyday" he complained, crossing his arms around his chest. Joey could feel his eye twitch at the way he spoke, the bastard! Who does he think he is! Oh right, he's Seto Effing Kaiba. "Shut up Kaiba"

But the other didn't listen, and he continued to complain about the priest. "Seriously, I could probably beat him and get the throne of the pharaoh in no time flat. The priest is just a lazy bastard; his job is so simple a mere villager could do it. What does he do just sit around there all day looking pretty with his little eye makeup?" Joey growled and clenched his fist so tightly that his nails dug into the palms of his hands, bruising them and causing them to bleed a bit. "Shut UP Kaiba" he muttered again through gritted teeth. But the CEO just continued, "honestly Wheeler, I don't even know why you like that pansy. Yes, I believe that word describes him best; he's a pansy, a worthless pathetic pansy that works for the Pharaoh. A PMSing little whiny bitch, freeloading off his own relative, walking around dressing in drag and wearing eye make-up"

Joey snapped and raised his hand, suddenly, the only sound in the air that could be heard echoing through the palace walls were the sounds of skin meeting skin as Joey bitch slapped Seto with all he had. Seto's head had snapped to the side on impact, his eyes wide in shock and confusion as a hand print was soon there to be seen. No one had EVER slapped Seto Kaiba before. Well I guess there's a first for everything. Seto turned his face, blue eyes meeting watery, sad and hurt honey amber ones, as he slowly raised a hand to touch his now pounding cheek. Joey had small tears threatening to leak from the corner of his eyes, his hand now stung from the impact of it meeting Seto's surprisingly smooth cheek. "I said SHUT UP KAIBA!" he screeched, his angry and hurt tears now leaking, like waterfalls. His eyes now stung, and it was all Kaiba's fault, why did he have to be such a damn jerk all the time. "Joey…" Kaiba, said softly, staring at the blond in hurt, he lifted a hand and reached out for him, only to have it smacked away.

The two stared at each other intensely; blue eyes in hurt and confusion, and honey amber ones in hurt and rage. Before either of them could say anything, Joey turned on his heels and ran off, not wanting to stare at him anymore. He ran and ran, ignoring the CEO who was calling for him in the background. He just wanted to get away, he just wanted to run, and not see that jerk's face ever again, as he thought this, he ran to the one place he knows well, he ran to where he would always head to when he was alone and Seth was busy, where he would be with Clefia and thought back to his sister. He went to his special place that the others all knew where to find him…

-0000-

He was such a jackass. No, he was more then a jackass, he was a pathetic fool, the one cold-hearted bastard that nobody wanted around unless they're Mokuba. Seto sighed, he had been looking for Joey all over the damn place, he had gotten himself lost in the large place and had somehow ended up on the roof of the place. Seto growled as he continued to look, panting as he went into every room he could, bumping into servants and even heading into the bathing chambers where the concubines were. Why did the Pharaoh have extra wives if he did not want any children or even spoke with them occasionally? But that's not important, what IS important at the moment is finding out where his pup could possibly be and checking to see if he was safe or alright.

'_He better not be with that damned priest or so help me god_' Seto thought as he ran, it had gotten dark; the stars in the cloudless sky began to shine as the air became more chilled. Seto hoped that Joey did not go out into the market place, who knew what would have happened to him, and if anyone did anything to him he would be damned if he'd allow anything to happen to him. He had lost the blond once and he was not about to let it happen again.

Seto passed by Mana, who squealed at the sight of him but sent him a confused look when he just passed her by fast. Seto would have rolled his eyes and continued running, but he really wanted to find Joey, so he stopped and turned towards the girl, staring intensely at her. "You there! Where is Wheeler?" he asked in his usual tone of voice. She just stood there, staring back at him in slight confusion, as if trying to comprehend what the other had said. Mentally face palming himself, Seto sighed and rolled his eyes, "Joey. Where is Joey Wheeler? Joey" he said, trying to dumb down what he was saying. She stared at him, smiling, "Joey?" she asked. This time, Seto actually face palmed himself, god some women could be so stupid at times. Seto sighed and nodded, "yes, Joey. Where."

This time Seto was please that Mana had actually understood him, she made a soft 'Ohh…' sound, before frowning sadly and shrugging her shoulders, shaking her head. Seto sighed in frustration and just turned, leaving the girl to go search for Joey, hoping to find him. Alone. Without that bastard Seth. Seto ran again, looking into each room, he suddenly pushed the large doors in front of him, not knowing what exactly they were leading him to. He huffed and looked up, only to be met with the eyes of the Pharaoh who sat at his throne and the priests. He glared at Seth, who gave him a confused and irritated look. "Asshole" he growled out, before turning at his heels and running down the halls.

As he ran, he went into an open area that looked much like a garden. The cool breeze was welcoming to him; he was sweating due to all the running, looking for his little puppy. He sighed and walked around said garden, his boots feeling the grassy area underneath. The garden was comforting, and calming. He sighed in sadness and loneliness as he continued walking, he felt so bad. He had never intended for Joey to cry, he didn't even expect the blond to take him seriously, and now look what he had done, he had made the one person he has ever had a romantic interest for cry and possibly hate him for life. He knew Joey didn't like him but as Mokuba once told him, it wasn't that Joey hated him; it was just that Kaiba annoyed him to no end for being such a cold hearted jerk.

Seto kept on walking; his train of thought taking him with him, suddenly, the sound of soft whining caught his attention. He slowly made his way towards the source of the sound, wondering why it sounded like a little lost puppy, until he reached some bushes. Slowly, Seto moved the bushes gently to the side, making a small passage way for him to move through, and as he did, he saw it. There, sleeping soundly and curled up into a soft little ball as a puppy, was Joey. He was shivering and hugging himself tightly, whimpering in loneliness as he slept.

Seto sighed, but was happy that he had found his pup. The brunet moved over the bushes to sit down next to the pup, smiling softly as he gently reached out to caress the blond's soft, porcelain like cheeks. Joey was sleeping near a pound with little lotus' just floating along peacefully on the surface. The night sky and stars made them shine and brought a calming atmosphere. Now he could see as to why Joey would come there, out of every other place in the whole palace.

"Because this is the closest thing to home…" Seto whispered, smiling as he looked up at the stars. "You know Joey, I just wanted to say…" he began, trailing off. He didn't know how to say it, he has never said it to anyone before, not even Mokuba, but he knew it needed to be said. Even if the blond, whom he wanted to hear it, was dead asleep on the grass next to him. Seto could practically feel the other shivering next to him, so he sighed and took off his jacket, placing it over Joey's sleeping form so that he was no longer freezing anymore.

"I wanted to say… that…" he sighed, this was a little harder then he thought. "I wanted to apologise… Joey I'm… Sorry. I did not plan to make you cry I was just… well I'm not sure if you've noticed but I'm pretty frustrated right now. It's been exactly 5 months, 15 hours, 30 minutes and approximately 26 seconds since we've first gotten here and… well… I miss Mokuba…" he said softly, and it was all true, Seto had been counting down the days for when he could see his brother. He wanted to know, if the younger was alright. "I'm sure you understand, you have that sister of yours, you're probably worried, wondering if Dice Freak and Shark head are treating her right and not doing anything stupid" and he was right, he knew he was. Everyone knows that Joey did not approve of those two going after his little sister, who would? Would they treat her right? Would they make her cry? No one knows. "I wonder if Moki's eating. I hope he's getting enough rest; I don't want him staying up late playing games or fooling around and eating junk food all day. I wonder if he's still studying or if he's getting his daily exercise. God so many questions, and not knowing the answers to any of them is killing me Joey, I just don't know what to do…"

Seto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He wanted to see his brother, or to have some form of sign that he was ok, he really just wanted to know. "Did you know Joey that I've never feared anything in my life? I have never had anything to fear before, but just the mere thought of Moki hurt or placed in harm's way kills me. My heart drops to the pit of my stomach and I freeze. I just pray to the gods hoping that that will never happen… I just hope those bastards at Kaiba Corp don't try anything to him or so help me god, when I get back there, heads will roll! I'll shove my foot so far up their ass they'll need to go through 5 surgeries just to remove my boots!" Seto growled softly, he soon found his hand roaming through something soft and fluffy. Turning his head a few degrees to the side, he saw that he had been unconsciously running his fingers through Joey's blond locks. This made him smile, he has always wondered if that mop of hair was as soft to the touch as it looked. "You know, I don't really mean to be cold hearted… I just…" he sighed, something that was starting to seem so natural to him now. He used his free hand to rub his temples and inhaled a deep breath, "I know I'm a jerk… I wish I could apologise and just change who I am but I can't. Because of Gozaburo, I'm just naturally like this. I thank god that I was able to prevent Mokuba from going through what I went through… I know people hate me for the way I am, for how cold I am towards them. The things they all call me, all those nicknames… they don't know that it actually does get to me, I just try hard not to allow them to hurt me. I don't tell Mokuba this because… I don't want him to feel pressured… but as I was told by Gozaburo when he first adopted us, 'Emotions and insecurities are for the weak."

Seto looked into the water, staring at his reflection and allowing the words to sink in. it was true, he had always felt like emotions were only for those who were weak. He has seen countless times where his employees or other CEOs have fallen due to their emotions. Their spouse cheated on them, their family members are ill, they lost a friend, or someone close betrayed them. All those useless emotions, depression, sadness, grief, and betrayal. All of those were useless, and there was no point in letting someone get close to you. In the business world, one must be a stone. One can never let their emotions get the better of them, or else they will lose it all. These are the words that he has lived by his whole life, but then suddenly, here comes Joey Wheeler. Seto turned to stare at the blond, and gave him a small smile. He felt strangely happy at the thought of having the blond near him, an emotion he has only ever held when with Mokuba or when he finally crushed a rival company.

"I just… wish I could be someone else for once… and not be the Seto Kaiba everyone hates or is jealous of… I want to be someone… whom you can call by his first name" he whispered, unconsciously falling down to lie next to Joey. With his hand still on Joey's head, Seto moved closer to the blond, letting his fingers run through his hair. Suddenly, Joey began to stir a bit, moving closer to Seto and snuggling onto his chest, he sighed in bliss and had a small smile on his face. Seto smirked and wrapped his free hand around the other's waist, bringing them closer to each other. He buried his face into Joey's mop of hair and breathed in, he smelled just like fresh sand and apples. "Goodnight… my puppy" Seto whisper, before slowly, drifting off to sleep.

A few minutes after Seto had drifted off to his dreamless sleep; Joey lifted his head and smiled. He had woken up when he first heard Seto speak but pretended to sleep to see what the brunet had wanted. Seto had apologised, something he had never done before. Joey snuggled closer, blushing a bit when the arm around his waist tightened a bit and held him possessively in place. "Night Seto…" he whispered, leaning up just enough to plant a soft kiss on the brunet's jaw. He chuckled a little when Seto smiled softly; maybe the CEO wasn't so bad…

**A/N: Lol I'm actually kind of glad people like the story so far, you all should be kneeling down to Nagareboshi-Lover for requesting this story. See what requests get you? Weird stories about your favourite characters doing randomness and… yesh… ANYWAYS! Nagareboshi-Lover has kindly asked me for a lemon, so that is what I shall give you… in later chapters –evil laughter- the lemons shall be JoeyXSeth and then a JoeyXSeto… also I might have mentions of YugiXAtem but I won't actually write that lemon, I'll just have Joey tease Yugi about it XD btw anyone who is going to be adding me on FB just note… please PM me before you send a request telling me what your name is or else I might not accept… **

**So! I shall be answering some of the interesting reviews that I have gotten~ since the more the number of reviews increase so do the chapters… I probably should have mentioned that sooner…**

**SpiritofLove961: I'm really glad someone noticed that I'm adding some actual history to it, I'm glad… thanks for the review and I promise to add more history and facts soon~ learning rules! At times…**

**Dragonwolf416: yup, it has something to do with Seto but it doesn't really answer the "25/10" question… **

**Eriasa Jun: thanks for your concern love, yes everything at home is alright now, not completely but more or less it is. I'm just glad things are better, at least there is no more fighting~ and it does suck! Por que Italia por que! Oh well just you wait spain we'll be winners soon enough!**

**Brisa P: lol Damnit! XD I owe you a One-Shot with your favourite coupling, any genre and topic because you got the answer right. Lucky… you and Misaki-AKA-Riverz both got it right… **

**Nagareboshi-Lover: lol who doesn't love a feisty Joey? Hes sexeh~ I love how out of every review you're the most excited when I post up a new chapter XD that kind of thing actually inspires me and motivates me more. Grazie~ here ya go! Seto met Seth and… it did not end well… but hey! Who doesn't love a good three way? Kind of sucks that the two can't get along and share. But only ONE shall win! I won't say who so I am building suspense by saying Joey gets with the one and only-**

**VampireLuigifan: oh really? Lol don't worry, I'm in love with yu-gi-oh yaoi too~ mostly Puppyshipping though, and Bronzeshipping and Revertshipping~ and maybe Tabloidshipping and Riskshipping~**

**Magical Ninja: I'm glad you're liking the story~ Joey is mein fav character too and I'm actually glad to write this! Go Joey go! Show people you can kick ass! The creator HAS to love Jou, he is just one of those characters you just can't hate~ **

**Nightmare Senshi: lol he does love Seth. He just recently found out~ and dun, dun, dun the crush on Seto might still be there! Le gasp! I'm a puppyshipper and a Rivertshipper too high five! Oh you'll see Seth's pervy soon, and Seto will show some as well. We'll see who will get Joey in the end, but I'm actually leaving the decisions to the fans… **

**Ruby fang: lol yup! I promise I shall upload and write more just for you love! Why you no have an account? :P **

**I'm glad everyone likes what's happening so far~ please don't forget to review! I can also do request you just have to massage me the topic and the coupling or characters. I like requests, if you give me a show I don't know then I will watch the show, get to know the characters and write what you requested. Oh yesh mein lovelies, I will go that far :3 P.S don't forget to vote on my poll! Your vote could change the fate of Joey, Seto and Seth! **

12


	6. Chapter 5

**The CEO, the Priest and the Helpless Puppy**

**Chapter five: Fighting for the Puppy's attention**

**A/N: XD I love writing this! **

Ever since Seth had found Joey sleeping comfortably in Seto's arms, he had refused to let the other win the affection of the blond. Not while he had a chance to deal with it, he wants the blond all to himself, so Seth will fight him for the other's love, even if it meant his position as the Pharaoh's high priest and barer of the Millennium rod was in jeopardy. Currently, Seth was outside Joey's chambers, waiting for the blond to wake up so that the two of them could get some breakfast together without Seto being there.

As he waited, Seth thought about ways of getting Joey to like him more then Seto. The blonde's attention always seemed to be on the other, and no matter how hard the priest tried, it seemed as if Seto was always one step ahead of him. The look alike was too smart for his own good, and he didn't like it, it was true that he had only met the other just the day before but he feels as if he has known him all his life. "What the hell are YOU doing here?!" A voice shouted, Seth raised a brow and turned his head a few degrees, only to find the one man he did not want to see at all today. Seto was standing just a few feet away from him, just near the other door of Joey's chambers, he was wearing robes similar to Joey, only he did not wear a golden slash like the blond, and he wore a blue one that was a shade darker then his eyes. His torso was bare, showing off his pale but well shaped chest and abs, but he still wore his trench coat.

"You!" Seth growled, not liking the fact that the other did look good. Well, he WAS a mirrored image of Seth himself, '_what the hell was HE doing here? Is he trying to take Joey away from me? Who does he think he is?_' Seth thought viciously; as the two glared at each other, before standing on either side of the doors, wondering where Joey was going to come out from. Every once in a while the two would sneak a quick peek at the other, and glaring from the corner of their eyes, until the doors opened. The two watched as a sleepy Joey lazily walked out, with his hair all ruffled and messy as he rubbed his eyes like a small child, with the ball of his hand. He yawned and walked out a little further, closing his chamber door behind him. Turning his head, Joey's honey amber eyes met Seth's bright blue ones, he smiled sweetly at him, and chuckled at the blonde's usually morning state. Joey smiled back lazily and greeted him, "Good mornin" he mumbled, before moving to rest his head on Seth's shoulder. Seth smiled, and gave Seto a knowing look, liking that Joey came to him instead. The priest smiled and kissed Joey's head softly, before gently reaching out to hold Joey's hand in his, leading him towards the dining hall, so they can have breakfast. But before he could leave and lead Joey away, Seto grabbed Joey's free hand and held onto it, glaring at the priest. If he wanted a fight, then a fight he will get.

The three all walked down the corridors, heading towards two tall, golden doors. Seth opened the door, revealing the dinning room with the priests and the Pharaoh in it, servants walking in and out placing plates of food onto the long table. Seth pulled gently on Joey's arm, leading him towards his usual spot. Once Joey sat down, Seth sat on his left until Seto plopped himself at Joey's right side. The two glared at each other, each trying to get Joey to sit closer to them and not bothering to eat themselves. Joey just let them do what they wanted as he just stuffed his face with food, not minding at all that he was being swayed back and forth as the two used his waist as a rope for tug of war. He couldn't help but mewl with bliss as he finished his mango. It tasted sweeter then the ones he usually ate back at home. Seth and Seto both tensed at the cute little sound that had come from Joey, and soon enough their attention shifted towards the blond. The two smirked, enjoying the soft moans of bliss that Joey made as he continued to eat. Chuckling, Joey turned to make sure he was facing the boy properly, "Silly puppy… here" he said, picking up an apple and holding it out, trying to feed him. At first Joey raised a brow, but hey food was food, so he leaned in and took a bite, enjoying the sweet taste of it as some of the apple juice dripped down his chin. Seto smiled and wiped it off with his thumb; he then brought his thumb up to his own lips, and licked the juice off, his eyes never leaving Joey's. Seto smiled in victory when a blush formed across the blonde's face, take that Seth.

Seth scoffed, he was doing it again! He was taking away Joey's attention and even worse, he was making Joey blush! Seth frowned, but soon thought up of a great plan. "Joey" he began, getting said boy's attention. When his head turned, Seth leaned in and seductively ran his tongue along Joey's chin, giving him a soft peck at the corner of his mouth before moving back. Seth licked his lips seductively, enjoy the fact that Joey's already red face was now 3 times more crimson then it was before.

Seto growled, "jackass" he muttered. Seth then smiled at Joey and reached out for a mango, cutting it into a sizable slice and getting closer to Joey. "ahh" Seth said softly, leaning in to give it to him, but just as Joey was about to take a bite, Seto moved in the way and ate the piece of Mango, glaring at Seth. Seth blinked, before growling. The priest then reached out and grabbed his drink, splattering the wine all over Seto. Everyone around the table watched the whole thing. Seto sighed, grateful that the only thing that got wet was his hair and not Joey or his trench coat. Seto stood, taking off his trench coat and throwing it off to the side, before picking up a mango. He reached forward and grabbed onto Seth's shirt, in one swift move, he shoved the whole fruit into Seth's face, squishing it and making sure to rub it in. Seto laughed sadistically as he heard Seth cough, trying to get the other to move his hands away. Everyone gasped and watched as the whole thing unravelled before their eyes, they were all stuck in the battlefield.

Once Seto had finally moved away and let the priest go, he smiled in victory at what he had just done. Seth coughed and spat out the mango bits that were shoved into his mouth. Seto gazed at him, his eyes daring the other to try something. Seth's hands reached up to his face and he scraped off some of the mango remains, he opened his eyes and glared at the other. Oh, now, it's personal. Before anyone could blink, Seth and Seto had begun a food fight. Seth had reached out and grabbed as many types of fruits while Seto reached out and grabbed most of the drinks. The two soon began to throw things at each other, plates, utensils, food and drinks. Seth had even thrown an apple at Seto, causing it to bounce off his head and making the priest laugh. That is, until Seto grabbed a bunch of grapes and smashed them all on Seth's head. The two kept fighting, and right when the fight had reached its climax, the two were hit in the back of the head by bread. When they looked up, they saw an angry looking Joey, with one hand on his hip and the other holding the dreaded bread of power. (Or not).

Isis soon stepped up and grabbed Seth by the ear; she pulled up the priest, ignoring his protests and began to scold him. Seto began laughing at the other's misfortune, that is, until Joey grabbed him by his ear and did the same. "Seth! How could you! You are the high priest of Pharaoh Atemu! This kind of behaviour is unacceptable!" Isis screeched, as Seth tried to pry her hands off his ear. Seto tried to do the same with Joey, but to no avail. "Kaiba! I can't believe ya! Yer the god damned CEO of Kaiba Corp! What da hell man? Behaving like a bunch of kids in grade school is my job!"

The two brunets got an earful; they have been lectured for a while, until suddenly, the sound of laughter filled the air, causing everyone's attention to turn to the Pharaoh. He was holding his sides, and laughing out pretty loud, he had found the while ordeal amusing, and could not help but to burst out laughing. The others just raised a brow at his odd behaviour, the Pharaoh never acted like this, he was usually so mature and responsible like an adult, seeing him acting like a teen his age was a little odd. Once the Pharaoh calmed down a bit, he inhaled a deep breath and wiped away a tear out of the corner of his eye. "My Pharaoh" Mahad asked, as he approached the teen, "are you alright?" he asked in concern, placing a rather large hand on the smaller teen's broad shoulder. Atemu just smiled and nodded, "I am fine Mahad, do not worry about me, I just do enjoy a good laugh. I mean have you seen Seth and his look alike? They look like a fruit bowl on two legs!" he said, bursting out into another fit of laughter, this time having Mana join in. Mahad rolled his eyes and coughed, trying to suppress a laugh. It was true; Seth and Seto were covered in juices, wine and fruit. Seto had grapes hanging out of his hair and some mangos squashed to the side of his head while Seth had some pineapple pieces hanging from his ears and apple bits just smothered into the top of his head. What made it funnier was that Seto's face was slightly purple due to the wine and Seth's was yellowish due to all the mangos thrown at his face.

Mahad couldn't help but burst out laughing; he held his side and turned his head away because he just could not stand to see them at the moment. Isis sighed and gestured for Joey and the two brunets to wash up and leave the cleaning to the servants. Seth nodded and headed off, not bothering to look at Joey, he was too embarrassed of the way he acted to face the blond, Seto then turned to leave, grumbling on how everyone else was an idiot, he grabbed Joey's wrist, ignoring the blond's protest about food and left the room. Well, so much for breakfast.

-00000-

Seth sighed; breakfast did not go as he had first planned it to. He was currently walking towards the bathhouse to wash up, until someone called out to him. Turning his head to look over his shoulder, he smiled as he saw Joey running up to him. He turned around completely, facing Joey and completely ignored Seto, who was walking right behind the blond. Joey gestured to himself, trying to see if he could ask Seth to take them to the bathhouse. Understanding immediately, Seth smiled brightly and reached out to grab Joey's hand gently, leading him to his desired destination. As they walked, Seto kept poking Joey and flicking his head, just to make sure the blond's attention was on him.

The priest frowned; he didn't like it when Joey's attention was not on him. Suddenly, Seth got a good idea, he raised his free hand and patted Joey's head softly, smiling victoriously when Joey turned to him and smiled brightly. This caused Seto to frown; he then moved and reached out to grab Joey's other hand, in hopes of getting the other's attention. As planned, Joey turned his attention to the CEO and raised a brow in confusion, only to receive a smug look in return.

Seth and Seto glared at each other the whole walk to the bathhouse; both making sure the other didn't do anything stupid. Once they got there, Seth called for a servant to draw a bath for the three of them. He knew Joey would want a separate bath but he couldn't risk having the blond out of his sights. Once the bath was drawn, Seth began to peel off his sticky and dirty tunic. Little did he know, was that he had Joey's full attention. Joey watched as Seth slowly removed his tunic top off, he stared at it for a bit before throwing it to the ground. Seth then reached his arms up and began to stretch his muscles. Joey couldn't help but let his eyes drift down the tan man's body, he blushed as he saw the sticky juices of the fruits and wine trickling down his nicely toned, tanned chest, a light six pack could be seen. He couldn't stop himself from drooling as he saw Seth stretch out his strong biceps. The priest ran a hand through his hair and sighed, he looked so sexy that Joey couldn't take his eyes away. "You know" an irritated voice whispered in his ear, causing him to squeak in surprise. Joey turned to stare into jealous and annoyed blue eyes. "I look just like him, so why are your eyes on him?" he asked.

Joey blushed a shade darker, and when he turned his head, he saw that Seth was watching the two of them. "S-Shut up Kaiba!" he muttered, glaring at the ground in shame. Seth smirked, knowing that Joey was watching him strip.

The three soon rid themselves of their clothes and entered the warm bath; Seto and Seth watched Joey with hungry eyes as the blond, who was unaware of their gaze, began to slowly sink into the water. They scanned Joey's body, mentally kicking themselves so that they could control their hormones. Joey moaned in bliss, making it harder for the other two to not become crocodiles and just pounce on him, Joey smiled and began to wash his skin, making the other two jealous of the water. Suddenly, the servants walked in, each holding a small vase containing scented oils, each having a sweet and strong aroma of flowers and spices. Each of the servants kneeled behind the three and began to pour the soft oils on their heads. "Eek!" Joey squeaked, feeling the cool liquid on his warm head. He gently smiled at the servant girl, thanking her, before turning back and enjoy it, he could get used to living in luxury. '_Damn rich people_' Joey thought, sighing happily as the servant began to massage his scalp gently, '_why do THEY always get the good stuff?_' The other two watched in envy, wishing they could run their hands through Joey's hair. They knew it was cruel but they couldn't help glaring at the girl. After a few more minutes of glaring at the now nervous girl, both brunets smirked, as a plan began to form in their head, just wait until their bath was over.

-000000-

Seth was able to get permission from the Pharaoh to take the day off so that he may spend some time with Joey. He was going to take the blond out to the marketplace and buy him anything he wanted. The only downside to it was that Seto was coming along. Seto was also planning on buying Joey's affection through expensive jewellery, so he had made sure to get some money, it was a bit tricky but he was somehow able to get Mana to ask the Pharaoh for some. He smirked as he patted the medium size pouch of coins that hung snugly by the slash of his tunic.

As the three walked, Seto glared at Seth, who was smiling brightly at Joey and holding his hand. Seto would have reached out to grab his other hand but every time he tried, Seth would see and pull Joey to a stand, looking at the different kinds of trinkets that they sold there. Seto sighed in frustration and glared daggers at the back of Seth head, that bastard, it is SO on!

As the three walked on by, Joey noticed everyone's eyes on them, he raised a brow and turned around to see where they were looking at. He saw that everyone was staring at Seth and Seto, apparently, the two were on different sides, Seto on the right and Seth on the left. They were each at a stall, looking around for the right type of jewellery. What was weird is that they were both dressed the same, only Seth had his tunic top and hat on while Seto had his trench coat with him. The two reached out at the same time to pick up a bracelet, inspecting it for any bumps or a bruise, making sure it was perfect. And the creepy part was that they were a mirrored image of each other without even realizing it. Joey blinked, before shaking his head and sighing, these two were such a handful, first the food fight at breakfast and now they were attracting attention to themselves. These two will be the end of him.

"Joey"

Said blond looked up and saw both brunets smiling at him, well, Seth was smiling sweetly at him while Seto smirked. They both had their hands out to him, each handing him a bracelet with blue sapphires around them. Seth's bracelet was gold and had the eye of Horus on it, with some weird inscriptions around them while Seto's was silver, and it was in the shape of a serpent with the blue sapphires as eyes. Joey smiled and took them both, "thanks guys, your both alright" he said softly.

He stared at the gold bracelets in awe; he had never received something that beautiful or expensive before. He only ever had gotten mild gifts, like cards or plushies and sometimes even clothes from his sister. It wasn't that he didn't like the gifts he had received in the past; it was just that it made him so happy to know that someone had gotten him something nice, expensive even. Joey slipped on Seth's bracelet on his left wrist and Seto's on his right. "Joey" Seto said; when he looked up, Seto rolled his eyes at him, smirk never leaving his face. "It doesn't go like that puppy" he said softly, walking closer to him and holding Joey's wrist in his right hand gently. He used his free hand, to slowly slide the snake bracelet up to Joey's upper arm. He smiled when the blond blushed, due to his hands caressing his skin gently. "It looks good on you puppy," he said softly, staring into Joey's honey amber eyes. "Y-yea… I guess your right Kaiba. Thanks man."

Before Seto could say your welcome, Seth grabbed Joey's hand gently, and placed a soft kiss to the back of it. "Pretty" Seth said, staring into Joey's eyes. He couldn't help but blush at Seth's words; he said it in such a seductive tone that he couldn't stop the blood from rushing to his cheeks. Joey thanked him, and blushed even more when Seth planted another soft kiss to his hand. Seto frowned and leaned in to kiss Joey's forehead. The two brunets glared at each other, as if to say 'he's mine bitch, back off'

Joey saw this and sighed in irritation. This little competition had been happening since yesterday when Seto met Seth, seriously did all these two ever care about was winning? Rolling his eyes, Joey glared at them "will you two just stop treating me like some sort of damn prize? I'm human too ya know!" he growled out, taking his hands away from both of them and looking just about ready to knock their teethe in. The two stared at him confused, before they chuckled and leaned in, kissing Joey on each of his cheeks. The blond blushed and sighed once again, smacking them both upside the head. "Listen, if yer ganna try ta get me ta like ya, then try harder then dat!" with that being said, he turned around and kept on walking, leaving the two to their fighting.

-000000-

Some time had past as the three continued to walk around the market place, it was quiet between the three of them, not that Joey minded much, he preferred this kind of quiet rather then an awkward tension. He was afraid that after admitting he liked the both of them subconsciously, the air would be just so tense around them, but he guessed he was wrong. Then again, the air around him was fine, it was when Seto and Seth stared at each other that it tensed, and because the two of them had to try everything they could not to strangle the other. Once they were all done with their little shopping, they decided to take a small break and just hang out. Currently, Seth and Seto were glaring and trying to strangle each other while Joey was off playing ball with the local kids. Seth was tired of not being able to speak properly with Joey, he even hated the fact that Seto is able to speak to Joey about whatever it was that they spoke of and leave him out of it.

He wanted the old days back. The old days when it was just him and Joey and when Seto was not around. Seth mentally sighed as he and Seto stood standing as far as they could from each other, they were huffing and panting, trying to catch their breath before Seto growled and ran towards the priest, in one swift move, the CEO lifted a hand and tried to punch Seth in the face, only to have the other mirror his attack and do the same. With their enemy's fist still on their cheek in a bruising manner, Seto glared, wanting to just end this and take Joey with him, but he knew that the other would not go down without a fight. As this little event went on, Joey finished playing with the kids, they had just finished kicking what seemed to be a sort of ball stuffed lightly with sand to weigh it down and hay to make it lighter. The ball was wrapped in leather, and it was just perfect for kicking around. Joey had chuckled and picked up the ball with his hands, lifting it up off the ground and handing it to one of the boys. He smiled and waved to them as they all waved back before running off, heading with their waiting mothers to their little homes. This made Joey wish he was back in his own time, with his friends and burgers, lots and lots of burgers. He made a mental note that once he got back he would go straight to Burger World and stuff his face full of his favourite food, not giving a damn if he gained some weight because in all honesty, he didn't really care. Joey sighed and turned around, running to where he had last seen Seto and Seth. As he got closer to the two, he saw that they were doing this odd, mirrored kung fu fight, sighing, Joey took off his sandals, he smirked as he aimed.

Thanking the Gods he was good at baseball, he threw the sandals and hit both Seto and Seth square in their pretty little faces, knocking them down. He couldn't help but laugh as the two flew to the ground, sandal and all, and laid there for a bit trying to comprehend what just happened. Once Joey was done his little giggle fest, he made his way towards the two and crossed his arms.

Both brunets looked up at him in confusion, before watching him sigh and shake his head in shame, "seriously, and you two are supposed ta be the mature ones?" he mumbled to himself, before just rolling his eyes and turn on his heel, he stretched his arms a bit before placing them at the back of his head, linking his fingers and cushioning the back of it with his palms. Joey just whistled and walked off towards the palace, not really caring anymore about the two, at the moment; he was craving a little snack. It took a few seconds for them to notice where Joey was headed, once they were able to get their little brain to process, the two stood up and followed him. As they ran to stand next to him and hold his hand, Seto and Seth began to shove each other a little, trying to get the other to move away. Joey didn't have to turn around to see what was going on, so he just rolled his eyes and let it happened. Hey, que sera, sera, right? (Whatever happens, happens)

-000000000000-

Upon arriving at the palace, Joey was soon pulled into a quick tackle hug. It seemed as if Mana was the happiest to see him. Joey looked down at the small girl and smiled at her, returning her little embrace and patting her head. She was like a little sister to him, she was also someone other then Isis who he could rant about just anything and not feel guilty about what he says. Don't ask. As the two stood, Mana began babbling on and on about something that just didn't seem to make sense to him, at first he was confused, but then he became curious when he heard Seth make a loud "Ah!" sound. You know that type of sound you only hear when something good happens or when someone tells you that the little package you've been waiting for has finally arrived. Joey couldn't help but smile as he saw the relief and happy look Seth had on his face.

Within seconds, he found himself being dragged away from the two brunets and taken into the direction of the dinning hall. The others followed and soon, they entered the room. Once inside, Joey found all the priests and the Pharaoh sitting down and celebrating something. Confused, Joey turned to Mahad, who was now walking up to him holding a cup in his hand, offering him a drink. Smiling, the blond just reached for it, he raised the cup to cheer and brought it to his lips.

Just as he was about to take a small sip of the liquid inside, the cup was snatched away from. He turned his head and saw Seto, holding the small, golden cup in his hand studying what it had inside. "What are ya doin'?" Joey asked, wondering why he wasn't allowed to take a sip of his little drink. Seto's blue eyes wandered away from the cup to him, "I'm just making sure they didn't poison it," he said simply, swirling it in his hand. Joey sighed in irritation, and resisted the urge to bite him, "listen, I'm really thirsty. Now gimmie da damn cup and I promise you, I won't kick your ass… much" he said, reaching out to try and take the cup away from Seto.

The brunet refused and held it away, smirking, "I don't think so puppy. As for you kicking my ass. I highly doubt that. Now if it's YOUR ass we're talking about here, then there IS a little something I wouldn't mind doing~… and it doesn't involve kicking" he purred, staring at the other smugly. It took Joey about a good 30 minutes before that little innuendo Seto implied kicked in, blushing madly; Joey glared at him and punched Seto in the chest. "Shut up Kaiba! Leave mah ass outta dis!" he growled, but it came out weaker then he thought. "Of course pup, I could talk about other things though~" the brunet teased, leaning down to be at eye level with the other. Being the slow boy that he is Joey tilted his head to the side in confusion, "what da hell?" he asked, big mistake. Seto's smirk grew as he leaned closer, brushing his lips gently against the blonde's ear. "I'll stop talking about your ass puppy, but you know, I could always talk about your narrow waist and sexy thighs and of course, your peni-" before the brunet could finish, Joey squeaked and pushed the other away, glaring at him. "What the hell is your problem?!" he shouted, only to have it come out weak.

Seto just chuckled, still holding Joey's drink at a safe distance. The blonde's eyes drifted from the drink, to Kaiba, then back to the drink. Sighing deeply, Joey looked to the side and muttered, "I'm probably going to regret this aren't I…"

Bracing himself, Joey reached out and gripped Seto's shoulders, he then pulled the CEO in and soon, his lips smashed with the others. Time seemed to stop as everyone watched the two, lips locked. Seth watched in horror, watching as his blond love kissed another man. Unable to watch anymore, the priest turned and stormed his way out of the room, heading straight upstairs to his chambers. Seto was in shock, his heart was racing and his palms were becoming sweaty. He was just melting into the kiss until Joey pulled away, his face was beet red and he was panting slightly, Seto would have leaned in and kissed him again, but the blond just turned away holding something in his hands. As it turned out, while they were kissing, Joey had taken the cup out of Seto's hand. Seto blinked for a bit, before huffing, "why you sneaky little-"

"It was my drink ya shouldn't have taken it! I lost my first kiss to ya, ya bastard! You should be ashamed! Ashamed I say, _ashamed_!" Joey blabbered, before chugging down the drink. Once the cup was empty, Joey let it go, causing it to fall to the ground as his hands flew straight to his throat, holding it tightly as he coughed uncontrollably. Seto and the others quickly went to his side, trying to make sure he was all right, as he coughed, Joey could taste an irony taste at the back of his throat leaving. He inhaled and sighed- "God that tasted like crap" he muttered. He heard someone chuckling, looking up, Joey saw Mahad smiling at him, "I apologise if it was not the best of flavours but I did not have much time this time to make it taste any better."

Joey blinked. Then he blinked one more time, then a few more times before gasping dramatically, "wha- OH ME GAWD I CAN UNDERSTAND WHAT YOUR SAYIN IT'S A MIRACLE!"

This caused the others to laugh at his outburst. Isis then walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "yes, but I am sure you and your lover are tired, why don't the both of you head to your chambers and we shall explain all of this tomorrow when Ra rises up" she said softly. Joey nodded, but before he could leave he gave her a weird look, "wait, lover? Whose mah lover? And where's Seth?" he asked, looking around for said brunet. The others shrugged, and Atemu stood in front of him, "Seth went to his chambers to rest for the night, is Seto not your lover?" Atemu asked, trying to get straight to the point of all this nonsense. Joey blushed, and then looked over at the confused and jealous brunet, before turning back to the Pharaoh and blushing madly. "O-of course he's not my lover! I dislike the jerk! I only kissed him because it was da only way ta get my cup back!" he screeched, turning to Isis and hiding his embarrassed face on her shoulder.

She smiled, and gave the others a stern looking, as if telling them not to say another word, "we understand completely Joey, now please rest up until tomorrow, I promise we shall explain to you everything" she said, smiling at him softly. Joey smiled back and nodded, before wishing everyone a goodnight and heading towards Seto, "I'm goin' ta bed, so see ya!" he said, before leaving the room with a little spring in his step. Finally! He was finally able to understand everyone, and now this meant he could talk with them about helping him get back home. As he neared the doors to his chambers, he felt a warm breath on his neck, "so then puppy, my room… or yours?" it purred. Joey squeaked and swung his arm, trying to punch whoever it was, only to have his wrist get caught by none other then Seto Kaiba. The brunet was smirking seductively, as he snaked his other arm around Joey's narrow waist. Seto pulled Joey close to him, so that their chests were now touching, he leaned forward and placed his lips on Joey's neck, giving him gentle kisses, "you know pup, I had no idea you wanted to give me your first kiss~" Joey blushed and tried to pull away, failing miserably.

"Sh-Shut up Kaiba! I-I wasn't planning on givin' you mah first kiss!" he squeaked, struggling to escape the CEO.

"Oh but you risked wasting your first kiss on your so-called 'rival' for a drink?" he purred, gently licking Joey's neck.

The blond blushed and tried to suppress a moan that threatened to escape, "s-stop it ya jerk! And it wasn't a drink, it was a potion!"

"What's the point?" Seto asked, giving the blond little butterfly kisses. He smirked when he heard a little moan escape the shorter teen's lips.

"T-There's a difference! N-Now get off me!" he growled, struggling to get out of the older boy's grip. Seto sighed and let Joey go gently, he frowned at the loss of the other's warmth but he decided to just deal with him. "I'll have you soon that I can promise… now, I'm off to bed," he said in a business like tone, turning to walk away, but not before stealing a quick kiss from Joey's lips. As he walked away he looked over his shoulder and smirked, "My chamber door will be open if you feel the need to have some company tonight~"

Joey blushed and huffed, that asshole, who knew he was that big of an douche bag! What happened to the Kaiba that secretly wanted someone else's affection other then his brother? The Kaiba he met when he was out in the palace garden? Joey sighed, he then raised a hand and touched his lips gently, "his lips are soft…" he mumbled. Snapping out of it completely, Joey shook his head and growled, "dat bastard! He's just tryin' ta get ta my head!" Joey grumbled, he shook his head again before punching and kicking a nearby wall, "I'll kill him! I'll kick his ass from here ta... ta Rome! I'll kick his ass so hard he'd have ta shit sideways! Jerk! Bastard! Gah! Screw dis I'm goin' ta bed!" with that, he left, leaving a broken wall behind.

What Joey didn't know was that he was also leaving behind a blue-eyed priest, who had seen the whole ordeal with Seto out in the hall. He eyed the wall where the damage had been done and frowned sadly. "Joey…"

**A/N: (Finished: Thursday, September 20, 2012. 1:11 AM) **

…**GA! I have school tomorrow but as I promised my followers and Misaki, I finished this story. I just hope everyone likes this chapter, I just want to say thank you for following me~ I really appreciate it, and also. The food fight scene was FUN to write! **

**I'm glad I was still able to do this on time, what with my Business work, my Chemistry, my Math and my English all being thrown at me it's a little hard to write this but I CAN DO IT! **

**Btw I'm really sorry I don't update much. I'm trying! But I swear if I get enough reviews for this story then I shall write ANOTHER! **

**The next story I was planning on writing was another puppyshipping, but only because no one requests any YUGIOH stories. Lol, anyways here's the summary for the story that will be written after the CEO, the Priest and the Helpless Puppy: **

**Summary: Joey works all day and night to try and support himself, but he never seems to have anything left over after he's done paying his bills. One day Yugi decides to take him on a trip to Vegas, where he has the time of his life. That is, until he crosses the path of a certain CEO… Damn you Black Jack! **

**Anyways I'm really tired, I have a wedding to get to tomorrow (OHEMGEE!) but si~ I shall bid thee all a good fair well and a good night, may ye all have the sweetest of dreams and enjoy my story~ **

**YamiBaki (Javan Aguirre) **

**Read, Request, Review, and Enjoy~ **

11


	7. Chapter 6

**The CEO, the Priest and the Helpless Puppy**

**Chapter six: A date with Seth? **

The sun rose high in the sky as the people of Egypt all awoke to their new day. The sound of people beginning to open their small shops around the marketplace could be heard all the way to the palace as slaves and guards all got up quickly and prepared for the day for the Pharaoh, Priests and Priestess. But not everyone was up and awake this morning, one priest just sighed and stayed in bed, moping around and willowing in self pity as he cursed the gods for allowing the sun to rise so early, for he had not had a wink of sleep the night before. 'That kiss' the brunette thought as he stared up into the golden ceiling of his room, 'Why did he give him a kiss? Was Seto really Joey's lover? Was he really into Seto? Or was the other just trying to take Joey away from me?' So many questions flew into Seth's head, causing him to get a migraine. Seth sighed and raised a hand, running his fingers through his hair. It was morning, but Seth was still lying down on his bed, he just did not have the energy in him to get up. He had sent the slaves away that had tried to wake him and had made sure that his door was locked, so that he could mope in his self pity in peace. Lying on his soft bed wearing nothing to cover his tan and lean body but the very silk, linen sheets that covered his waist, Seth thought about everything.

He did not feel like getting up today at all, after what had happened the night before involving his blond beloved and that bulbous pig Seto. Suddenly, the sound of someone knocking at his doors echoed around the room, proving to the brunette just how lonely he truly was. Sighing, Seth groaned and asked them to leave, he wanted to be alone at the moment to just be with his thoughts, and maybe he could pray and speak with the gods, asking them why it was that they were messing with his heart. "If you are going to be in bed all day sulking then I suggest you allow me to come in cousin, I want to know what is going on in your mind" a familiar voice spoke through his doors. Seth sighed and used whatever was left of his energy to simply walk over to his door, unlocking it and waddling back to slump down face first on his sheets. Once the doors were unlocked, Atemu poked his head in and sighed, he had no idea that his poor cousin was this heart broken; it was a miracle that Seth could even BE heartbroken in his opinion.

The pharaoh walked in slowly and closed the doors behind him gently, looking around the room before slowly making his way towards Seth's bed, where the brunet groaned in what seemed to be emotional pain, wearing nothing but the linen sheets that only seemed to cover his arse. "Seth what is wrong? You are not usually like this" the shorter male began. Seth let out a sigh and turned his head so that the pharaoh could hear him speak, "nothing, I just do not wish to be bothered today. Please my Pharaoh, my dear cousin, just leave me be" the priest then buried his face in his pillows and sighed once again. Atemu watched his cousin mope, it was odd, and all his life he had grown up with the brunet, who was cold, heartless and competitive. Seth had never in his lifetime shown anyone any emotion other then those of anger, irritation, displeasure and sadism. Seeing the older male in this state was just, awkward. The Pharaoh ran a hand through his star shaped hair, wondering what he should say as he walked around his cousin's bed, grabbing a near by chair so that he may sit on it. As he took his seat, he almost missed the muffled sound of Seth's gruff and tired voice asking him for his reason being there.

Atemu cracked a small smile and chuckled, "Well, as you know Seth, Joey has been asking around for you, he seems to miss your usual presence at his door once he wakes in the morning" the Pharaoh briefly explained. Seth could not help but scoff at his cousin's explanation. As if the blond would want to see him, it was obvious he wanted Seto, his _Lover. _Not him. "My Pharaoh, I believe you have the wrong male, Joey was probably looking for _**Seto**_. Not me, I mean it is clear that the blond does not hold any feelings for me in the slightest" Seth mumbled, glaring at his walls, he hated that brunet, who was he to just waltz in here and take away the small shard of happiness that Seth has ever had? Atemu sighed, "Seth, he was honest and truly looking for you. Need I remind you that he drank the potion the other nigh, before you left, and now he's probably running around the palace like he normally does when he is searching for you"

Seth pursed his lips into a thin line as he thought about what the Pharaoh had just told him, was the blond really that concerned with finding him? Was he really not looking for Seto? "Please tell me what you are saying is not a lie" he whispered, almost in distress, he needed to know. Over the last few months he had grown to love the blond and his company, he wanted nothing more then to spend the remainder of his life with the blond and just know that he'll always hold a place in said blonde's heart. Atemu gasped dramatically and placed a hand over his mouth in mock shock, "what is this? Did the almighty Seth just say 'Please'? Oh by the gods is this world coming to an end?" he said sarcastically, chuckling when the brunet growled at him. Narrowing his eyes, Seth turned and sat up on his bed, giving the Pharaoh his most serious look, "Pharaoh, just tell me if you speak the truth, is Joey really looking for me?"

Atemu looked into his cousin's bright, light blue eyes, they were a tad lighter then Seto's, and had desperation written all over them. Atemu sighed and smiled softly, "he is, he cares for you Seth, you just need to see how much he does and not let you're jealously of Seto get in the way of your love for him" Atemu said sincerely. He envied his cousin, if only he could find someone to love like the brunet had, someone as unique and as bright as Joey. If only Atemu could find someone that would love him with all their heart. 'Joey does not know how truly lucky he is to have the love of not only Seth but of Seto as well'

Seth sighed in relief and laid back down on his bed, his mind was finally relaxing and he was finally able to think straight. At least he knew that Joey did care for him, even if it was only a small bit. Just as Atemu was about to say something, a knock on the door got their attention. The two Egyptians both turned their heads in the direction of the door and watched as it slowly opened, suddenly, Joey popped his head in quickly, "Seth?" he asked, blinking in confusion. The brunet could not help but smile, he sat up and turned towards the blond, "Joey!" he said happily, standing as he made his way towards the other, "good morning Joey, I apologise, I was not there to greet you when you awoke this morning- Joey? What is wrong?" Seth asked in concern, watching the blond whose face was now a bright red, he had his eyes locked on something below him. Seth tilted his head wondering what was wrong with the blond, before he looked to where Joey was looking at. His cheek began to glow a small shade of pink as he quickly realized that he was now standing in front of his beloved naked. "My apologies" Seth muttered, before turning to calmly grab his sheets and wrap them around his waist. He had forgotten that the blond was modest and could not see a man or women naked without blushing brightly. "I'm so sorry! I'll come back later I promise!" the blond squeaked, before running out the door, with Seth calling out his name in the background.

Seth sighed and ran a hand through his hair, hoping he didn't just blow his chance with the sweet blond. Hearing someone chuckling, the brunet turned to glare at the Pharaoh, who sat there in his chair holding his sides and trying his hardest not to laugh. "Do you find something funny my Pharaoh?" Seth asked though gritted teethe, there was a time and place for certain things and now was not the time for someone to be laughing at him, be it Pharaoh or not. Atemu tried to sustain himself, but upon seeing the brunet's face, he quickly burst out laughing, and soon enough the sound of the Pharaoh's laughter and Seth yelling profanities could be heard echoing down the halls of the palace.

-With Joey-

The blond was blushing hard, he could not believe he had just seen Seth naked, I mean he had already seen what the other looked like before but to have him up close like that with his body all exposed, it just made Joey want to run his hands down Seth's nicely toned chest, down to his hips and past his waist straight towards his-

"Mutt!"

Joey squeaked loudly and turned his head around, meeting icy blue, jealous filled eyes. "The fact that you didn't get whiplash due to you turning your head around that fast amazes me pup" the CEO said with a smirk. Joey just huffed and looked at the ground, "sh-shut up… Kaiba" he stuttered, finding his feet rather interesting. Seto just stood there and watched as the blond panted with his face all red and sweaty as he held his hands close to his chest, as if trying to calm his racing heart. The brunet did not approve, he had heard the blond running around the palace halls early in the morning looking around for that damned priest, and now here he found him, looking aroused and leaning against the wall, with the priest's chambers just around the corner. 'Oh god' Seto thought, as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, 'he didn't- they didn't- what did they- if he did!' Seto growled loudly and narrowed his eyes at the ground, "if that bastard did what I think he did then his ass is mine!" the brunet roared.

Joey jumped and turned his head to watch as Seto's face turned red from anger, he was glaring and cursing under his breath, it was sort of scary. "S-Seto?" Joey stuttered, blinking in confusion. Seto looked up and saw the fright and confusion in the blonde's eyes, which caused him to sigh and calm himself down before he harmed the one he wanted. "I'm fine pup I just-" before the sentence could be finished, two tan arms snaked their way around Joey's neck, causing the blond to squeak in surprise. "Hello Joey" Seth said happily, cuddling the blond from behind as he buried his face into Joey's blond locks. "Oh, mornin' Seth" Joey replied, blushing to a deep crimson, he was still trying to deal with his little 'problem' and having the cause of said problem close was not helping at all in the slightest. Suddenly Seth kissed the back of Joey's neck affectionately, causing the blond to moan unconsciously. The mirrored look of shock and arousal on both Seth and Seto's faces would have been hilarious if the blond wasn't so embarrassed. "I-I-I gatta go! S-See you two at breakfast!" he stuttered, getting out of Seth's grasp and running down the halls, heading back to his bedroom, or bed chambers as they called it, once inside he closed the door behind him and made sure no one was around. Blushing, the blond looked away in shame, as shameful as his little 'self loving' was, it had to be done before he could head anywhere…

-00000-

Joey was walking down the halls all gloomy, after breakfast Seto had left to take a small bath while Seth had gone to a trial with the Pharaoh and the other priests. He was still feeling a little ashamed of what he had done but damn it to hell it had to be done and he was a guy. Guys have needs too you know!

"Yeah" he mumbled, looking up as he turned a corner to head towards the garden, "I am a guy and I have needs! So what if I may have not really ok maybe a small m… master…bated… but it was in my own room! A-a-and it's natural! I'm sure lots of guys do it! Hell probably even Seth or Seto… or maybe Atemu…" he muttered, letting his mind debate whether or not it's true that Atemu even has any manly needs.

"Maybe Atemu what?" a high pitched voice asked.

Squeaking, Joey turned around and was met with none other then Mana herself, she was giggling as she stared at the now red faced blond, "you are truly one amusing boy Joey" she said through giggles. Joey sighed and tried to calm down; Mana was too young to know about men and their needs. He turned to her and smiled, "it's nothing Mana, I'll tell you some other day, I promise" he said. The two then started walking and heading towards the garden. Once there they sat at their usual spot, near the water where the lilies would softly float around the surface. After a moment of comfortable silence passed the two by, the young girl looked up at the blond and smiled brightly, "Joey?" she asked sweetly. At the sound of his name, Joey turned and smiled, giving the small girl his full attention, Mana turned her body so that it would be facing him. Her knees were folded neatly in front of her as her hands laid down on top of them, "what was your life like before you came here to Egypt?" she asked curiously.

Blinking, the blond chuckled softly before thinking back, it had been a while since he had been back home, and he did have a bad memory. "Life was good; it was real fun for me. I had all my friends with me and I could always find the time ta just hang out with them. I would sometimes even go shoppin' with my sister when she came ta visit" he explained, remembering all the good times he had with everyone who loved and cared for him. "You had a sister?" she asked, Joey nodded, "her name was Serenity, she had red hair and light freckles with bright, almond coloured eyes and a cute, high pitched voice. She was everythin' ta me, a friend and a sister and I really miss her" he told her, his voice trailing off a bit in the end. "Oh, that's so kind of you Joey! It's so sweet knowing you love her so! I've never had any siblings before, but I have always seen you as a brotherly type, I hope that does not offend you" she told him, smiling brightly at him.

Joey smiled back and ruffled her hair affectionately, she did always seem like a little sister to him, "of course not! Ya always seemed like a sis ta me!" giggling, the young Egyptian girl hugged him tightly. Joey chuckled and hugged back, the two soon continued talking and Joey told Mana about his days in school and how he and his friends had pulled some pranks and just hung out around lunch. Suddenly someone called out his name, turning to look over his shoulder, Joey spotted the Pharaoh making his way towards them. Mana and Joey soon stood, smiling and waving at the teen, wondering why he seemed to have a smug look on his face. Once the Pharaoh was closer to them he began, "Joey, Seth is waiting for you at the entrance of the palace, and he has planned out something special for just the two of you"

Raising a brow, Joey thought about it for a moment, what about Seto? What was he going to do? Should he really go? Upon seeing the look of distraught on Joey's face, the Pharaoh waved his hand in dismissal, "do not worry about Seto, he is fine with it and has found some interest in the scroll room" of course, that may have been a little white lie, but what Joey did not know won't hurt him.

Joey sighed in relief and smiled, "alright" he said, nodding, "I'll go see Seth then, bye guys! See you two later!" he told the two, as he ran off to find the priest. Once Joey was out of sight, Mana said her good byes to Atemu and left to go find Isis, making sure he was alone; Atemu let out an evil chuckle and rubbed his hands together, with a smug look on his face. "I shall show you Mahad, Joey is not Seto's lover, and that he and Seth shall get together soon…"

-000000-

Seth paced around the entrance of the palace, waiting for Joey to arrive. He was anxious, he did not know what to do or how to act properly around the blond. There was always something that made the other feel like he was making a fool of himself in front of said blond, his heart would race at the very thought of Joey, and every time he caught a glimpse of the blond and his beautiful being, Seth's breath would be taken away. Joey made the priest's once ice cold heart melt with a simple smile, and just the sound of his name escaping the blonde's soft lips would brighten his day. He smiled to himself as he thought of spending the day with Joey, and it was thanks to his dear cousin for setting them up.

_-Flashback-_

_It was the end of their trialing session and Seth just wanted to leave to see his beloved. But before he could make it out the door, the Pharaoh had called his name and asked him to stay behind for a while. After everyone had left, Seth approached the pharaoh, who was sitting at his throne, and kneeled, "you asked for me, my pharaoh?" Seth asked, wondering what this was about. _

_Atemu smirked and nodded, "indeed, my dear cousin, I want you to take the rest of the day off to spend with Joey" _

_Seth jerked his head up and stared at the pharaoh in confusion, he wanted the priest to spend the day with Joey? What was he up to? "And why is that my Pharaoh?" Seth asked, not liking the way the Pharaoh seemed to be smirking. _

_Atemu nodded and stood, walking to stand in front of Seth, "I plan to set you two up, Joey really does like you Seth, now he shall get ready and wait for you at the entrance of the palace alright? You best be there" he explained, before heading towards the doors. _

"_At the entrance, my Pharaoh? But did he say he would come or is this something you are making up as you go along?" the priest asked, getting a little suspicious. Why would he do this? What would he gain? _

"_Seth" Atemu said, suddenly becoming very serious, the smug look on his face gone and replaced with that of total seriousness. "you will have to trust me on this, now go make yourself look pretty and take Joey out to have the best day of his life with you" that being said, the Pharaoh left a now speechless priest behind. _

_-End of Flashback-_

As Seth thought, he heard rushing footsteps behind him. Turning to look over his shoulder, the priest smiled brightly as he saw his beloved running towards him, calling out his name. "Joey" he said happily, almost out of character, but what did he care anymore?

Seth trapped the blond in a big hug, burying his face in the nape of Joey's neck and smiling as he heard the other giggle. "Seth, that tickles" Joey said, smiling as the brunet turned his head and looked deeply into his beloved's eyes. "Are you ready to go Joey?" Seth asked, grabbing a hold of Joey's hand. Blushing brightly, Joey nodded his head and soon, the two were off, down the stairs of the palace and out, heading towards the market place as they often did.

But as the two walked, Seth felt a jerk on his hand, turning his head; he saw that Joey was dragging him towards a temple that was build for the gods. But it was not just any temple; it was the Temple of Seth.

"Hey Seth! Let's go here this time! I wanna check this place out!" Joey shouted in excitement. Seth chuckled and nodded his head, getting to the same pace as Joey so that the two were now walking side by side, with their hands held tightly to one another.

Once Seth had gotten the guards to let them through, the two were inside. Joey gasped as he saw the beauty of the temple. There were a few statues of a serpent with red eyes around the halls, which lead to a taller serpent that stood in the middle, having a large, offering table in front of him. The walls were made of stone, and scaled so lovely that they resembled marble, and the ceiling seemed to have been in cased in gold, with blue around the sides and outlining it. Joey just gaped at the scenery and smiled with excitement. "Oh my god this is so awesome!" he said, with Seth chuckling and watching him as the blond went high. Letting out a small, soft squeal, Joey ran to where the offering table were and looked around, "God I wish I had a camera with me right now!" he shouted, taking in all that was before him. On the offering table he noticed that there was bread, fruits and a bunch of other things there for the god Seth to enjoy.

"It is beautiful, is it now?"

Turning, Joey looked at Seth and nodded, he was so happy to be there, wait until the others hear about this! "My father named me after the great serpent. I do not know why, but he did. I am the one that was chosen to take care of this temple" Seth told Joey, walking so that he was now standing beside the blond, staring up at the serpent statue. "Seth was the brother of Isis and Osiris. And like them he was the son of the sky goddess Nut and the earth Geb. Seth is the dark side of his brother and sister- Isis makes the crops grow and Osiris is the god of the Pharaohs who maintain order, but Seth is the god of chaos. In some stories Seth showed his bad side by ripping his way out of his mother's side to be born instead of being born the normal way. In paintings, Seth usually has red hair and red eyes, to show that he is odd and different. He also has an animal head, and sometimes takes the form of a crocodile, a hippopotamus, or a black pig- all dangerous animals" Seth sighed and looked down sadly, before he slowly continued, "In one story, Seth drowned his brother in the Nile river and cut his body into pieces. Osiris's son Horus found his uncle Seth and fought him to avenge his father. In the battle, Horus lost his left eye, and Seth lost the ability to have children..."

Joey furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he watched the priest get angry, "I always wondered why I was named Seth. Was I doomed to be hated? Or did my father believe that I would bring Chaos to this world? Is that also why no one has ever truly loved me for me instead of the position of high priest? Am I doomed to never be loved by anyone?" he ranted on, and Joey frowned, is this, the war that the priest has been having with himself until the day of his death?

Joey reached out and gently grabbed Seth's hand in his, giving it an encouraging squeeze. Seth looked up and turned to look at the blond, raising a brow in confusion. "Joey?" the brunet asked, watching as the blond smile at him softly, "you are nothing like the God of chaos Seth, you are you, and I really do like ya for who ya are. I don't really give a shit if your priest, Pharaoh or a Thief king, I like Seth for Seth, nothing more nothing less" slowly, Joey leaned in and gave Seth a soft peck on the cheek, "don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise alright?"

Seth stared at the blond, raising a hand to gently touch the cheek the blond kissed, before smiling at him in return, "I wont" he replied. Joey's smile brightened and he turned to pull the priest out of the temple, "good, and if ya ever think like that again, I'll kick your pretty little priest butt from here ta Greece" after hearing that, Seth let out a whole hearted laugh. He has never laughed like that in his life, maybe spending time with Joey was a good idea, bless the Pharaoh. For once.

-0000000-

Seto sighed as he looked all around. He kept wondering around, looking for Joey, but the blond was no where to be found. Seto wanted to spend some time with his little pup, he didn't want to fight he just wanted to be around the happy blond. Hearing a noise from behind him, Seto's heart made a little flop, believing it was Joey. "Joey?" Seto asked as he turned around. Before he knew it, he was tackled to the ground, by a bunch of guards.

"What the fuck are you bastards doing?!" Seto growled, fighting the two guards off. He never was the type to swear unless something or someone really pissed him off. The guards were not strong enough to hold him down, so a third had come in to help out. This only angered the brunet even more, and he fought to get the three off, they had to get a fourth guard, and finally, a fifth guard just to hold down the brunet.

As they all pinned him down, a shy, slave girl came to them as they moved and held his arm out, telling the girl who was holding a sharp dagger to cut it. "Oh fuck no! Don't you fucking take one step you bitch!" Seto growled, glaring at the slave girl. She flinched, and small tears formed in her eyes, but the guards just yelled at her to cut him. Still fighting, Seto tried with all his might to move his arm away, and he was starting to succeed.

Freaking out, the small slave girl squeaked and ran to where the brunet was, she knelt down and took out a small little vile, she prickled Seto's finger and took a few droplets of his blood, placing it in the vile and running off as if the devil was on her heels. The guards saw that she was done and they all soon got off and ran. Growling, Seto looked around for some sort of weapon and saw a spear leaning against the wall. Grabbing it, the brunet ran towards the direction of the guards, spear in hand and pissed as hell, ready to show them what happens when you mess with Seto Mother-Fucking Kaiba.

-000000000-

After going into a few other temples, Seth had taken Joey to the Nile, laughing at the funny and extremely cute reactions that Joey would show on his face from time to time, like when he would pout when he didn't get what he wanted, or scrunched up his face when he found something ugly or disgusting, or when his face would lit up at the sound of children, the smell of food or the sight of something cute and pretty.

As they walked towards the Nile, Seth pointed out to a large, golden boat that was coming their way. "You see that Joey?" Seth asked, laughing as the blonde's jaw dropped, "holy crap in the Nile is that the Pharaoh's boat?" he asked, in shock. Seth nodded, and explained that the Pharaoh allowed him to keep the boat. The boat was long, and had gold rods, three on one side and three on the other, all joined together to hold up a gold roof with silver and crimson linings around it. There were symbols and such on them, each done beautifully on the inside of the roof. There was also a throne there for the Pharaoh to sit on whenever he chose to ride the boat, the throne had a soft, crimson cushion placed over it, with gold rimes around it and some violet and lavender pillows next to the throne, so that the Pharaoh's slaves could kneel down and feed him, or fan him. Joey took it all in, allowing Seth to gently wrap his arm around his waist and guide him onto the boat.

"I thought it would be nice if I showed you around, you know, through the Nile" Seth said softly, nodding towards the slaves so that they may move the boat along. Gently, as the boat moved away from the shore, the soft current of the Nile swerved and moved along, a soft breeze blew by brushing through Joey's hair, and the sight of the villages around them took Joey's breath away. "It's beautiful Seth… this is so awesome!" he shouted excitedly, moving up to the front of the boat, gently placing his hands on the rails of the boat to look over onto the water. His smile broadened as he saw his reflection in the crystal clear and glistering waters of the Nile. Seth smiled and walked up to Joey, looking down at his reflection as well, "I am very pleased to hear that you find this 'awesome', as you say"

Joey just laughed and wrapped an arm around the priest's neck, giving the brunet a sideways hug, like he would often do to Yugi or any one of his friends. "Of course it's awesome Seth! How many common people do you see having da chance ta not only get ta ride on the Pharaoh's boat, but also be next to an amazing guy like you?"

A small taint of pink dusted the priest's tan cheeks, and soon he chuckled and wrapped his arms around Joey's waist, moving ever so slightly so that his face was buried in the blonde's neck. "You are right. Not many do have this opportunity, but you Joey, are special…"

The two stayed like that for a while, before Joey sighed blissfully and smiled softly, "ya know, it's so great ta finally be able ta speak with you guys now. I'm glad I can understand ya Seth" Seth smiled and moved his head so that he was now looking deeply into his beloved's eyes. "Indeed it is, and I am glad that I can speak to you freely, without having to act like the high priest everyone expects me to act as all the time" Seth sighed and held Joey tightly, "I don't… really enjoy being a servant to the Pharaoh, but this is the way I was born I suppose, there is nothing I can do about it"

Joey frowned, moving slightly, Joey moved his hands, cupping the priest's cheeks in his hands and looking deeply into his soft, light blue eyes. "Seth what did I say about thinkin' badly about yourself? I'm glad you can talk freely to me but please, I don't like hearing you talk like that. You sound like your in emotional pain and I don't really like it" slowly, Joey went on his tip toes and kissed Seth's forehead gently, before looking back into Seth's eyes, "please, for now I want you to be you and smile. This day is just of the two of us; it's just for Seth and Joey, not for the Priest and the Pharaoh's friend…"

Seth stared deeply into Joey's eyes, wondering why his chest was tightening, he felt warm, and a feeling he has never in his life felt before. He wanted to hold Joey forever and take him away from anyone who would only try to hurt him. Seth let out a soft smiled and gently brushed his lips onto Joeys', smirking when the blond blushed, before burying his face at the nape of Joey's neck again, kissing it lightly. The two smiled and held each other tightly, nether wanting to let go, as they both listened to the gently sounds of the boat softy swimming along with the waves of the Nile.

Soon the sun began to set, and Seth had the servants turn the boat back around, taking it to the shore. Once they got off, the two walked hand in hand down a small path, leading them to a secret watering hole that only the priest and the Pharaoh knew about. "Seth? Why are we here?" Joey breathed out, as he saw the water glister in the beautiful light of the moon. It was similar to the kind most people in the movies have a mirage about, only difference was that this was real. The moon provided beautiful lighting, making the water glister and sparkle, the palm trees waved around freely, moving gently with the gentle, warm breeze, almost inviting them to come for a swim.

"Do you like it here Joey?" Seth asked softly, whispering into the blonde's ear, he smiled in satisfaction when he noticed the blond shiver in delight. "Come" he said, grabbing onto Joey's hand and gently guiding the other into the water. "Wait, with our clothes and everything?" Seth just chuckled and let go of Joey's hand, walking into the water until it reached his waist. Joey couldn't help but blush as he watched the tunic disappear into the water. Seth reached his hands down and took off his tunic top, throwing it onto the side. He then went on to taking off his gold earrings and necklace, along with his bracelets, throwing them to where his top was. Once he was done, he looked up and smiled at Joey, reaching out a hand to help the blond.

Joey had to swallow, Seth looked so sexy in the moon light, and it complimented his soft, tan skin. Joey looked at the brunet's hand, before sighing and blushing brightly; he walked in slowly and took Seth's offering hand, allowing the other to softly guide him into the water. Once the water was up to his waist, Joey looked away, not wanting to look at Seth, who was smirking at him. "Joey, don't just stand around, move around a bit, enjoy the water" Seth whispered, leaning in to plant a soft kiss on Joey's warm cheek. Joey blushed even more, as Seth used his hands to cup up some water; he scooped it up and raised it above Joey's head, splashing some on him. Joey moaned softly as the warm water felt refreshing on his burning skin. Seth chuckled and within seconds he dived under, before popping up all wet. Joey watched as the brunet raised his hands and ran his fingers through his newly wet hair. Seth sighed in bliss as he opened his eyes, his smiled broaden as he found his beloved's eyes staring at him, "Joey" Seth whispered softly, leaning in to place his forehead onto the blonde's. "I…I wanna try that…" Joey mumbled, within seconds Joey was underwater, and soon popped his head out. He had repeated Seth's every move, but when he opened his eyes, he found the brunet staring at him with such a loving gaze that it made Joey's heart beat at an alarming rate. "Seth" Joey whispered softly, as he moved forward, he gently placed both his hands on the priest's chest and looked into the other's eyes. Seth kissed Joeys' head softly, and guided them both, gently, deeper into the water. Once the water was up to their elbows, Seth smiled and lifted his hands to cup Joey's cheeks lovingly, "my Joey" he mumbled softly, before leaning in to kiss the blonde's soft lips. Joey didn't hesitate to kiss back, and the two soon stood there, holding each other tightly, nether wanting to let go.

-00000000000-

The two had gone back to the palace, hand in hand, greeted by a very giggly Mana, a smug looking Atemu and a very proud, mother figure Isis. "Welcome back you two!" Mana shouted, running to hug the both of them tightly, Joey chuckled and hugged back as Seth simply ruffled her head. Atemu and Isis walked up to them as well, smiling and asking about how their day went, at certain parts, Joey would blush to a crimson and turn his head away, ignoring Mana and her winks and nudges implying innuendo. "Well, it is late, and you two are just in time for dinner" Isis said, turning around and motioning for the others to follow her, "come, let us dine and then retire to bed"

Smiling, the four of them followed the kind priestess into the dining room, Seth never letting go of Joey's hand along the way. As they sat down, the doors opened and in came Seto, he strode inside and sat right next to Joey, glaring at Seth as he did so. Dinner was fine, both brunets behaved and neither started a food fight that is, until Seto turned to ask Joey something and witnessed the two holding hands underneath the table. Jealousy built up in Seto's chest, he growled and gripped Joey's upper arm tightly "Wheeler" he mumbled, getting the blonde's attention. Turning his attention away from Seth, Joey turned to meet Seto's hurt and jealous gaze, raising a brow, Joey asked him what he needed, and the other just demanded that Joey meet him after dinner in the halls.

Rolling his eyes, Joey agreed. Dinner was going well, that is, until Seth began another food fight with Seto. Seth and Seto began to throw food around, Mahad and the pharaoh each ran up trying to stop it, but it only resulted in them both being used as a meat shield. Once again, Joey and Isis stopped the two from making an even more mess then they already had, but Seth just launched himself at Seto, strangling the other as Seto repeated the violent gesture. It took them a while but Joey was able to pry Seto away from the priest, gripping him tightly by his ear and bidding the others goodnight.

After a while of walking, Joey stopped by his chamber doors and turned to Seto, letting go of his ear and crossing his arms, "Seto, what da hell is your problem?"

Seto growled and glared at the blond, as he rubbed his now aching ear, "my problem? What about him!? He started it!" the brunet accused, cursing under his breath about how his ear felt like it would fall off soon. Joey just rolled his eyes, "Seto you're 18 years old, quit acting like your 5!" he scolded, honestly what was the other's problem? At this Seto growled and narrowed his eyes hard at the blond before him, oh so suddenly it was HIS fault? "My problem? MY problem?" he yelled, causing some servants who were walking down the hall to squeak and run the other way.

Joey just scoffed and placed his hands on his narrow waist, "yes your problem!" he stepped closer and glared at the brunet, "ever since you got here you've done nothin' but fight with Seth!"

Seto growled, "I only do it because he's challenging me!"

"Is that so?" Joey said sarcastically, "oh my gods your poor ego!"

Seto scoffed, "why are you defending that asshole anyways? He looks just like me what makes him so different?"

Joey stared at Seto as if he were crazy, "are you blind?! He may look like ya but he's nothin' like ya!"

"Oh really?" crossing his arms, Seto raised a brow, "I highly doubt that, he's probably more of an ass then I am!"

Joey began to get angry and stomped his foot like an annoyed teenage girl with a flat chest, "he's nothing' like ya! For one he's not a total dick with a stick up his ass the whole time! And he's at least kind ta me! He's been nothin' but sweet ta me when we went out today and all you've done these past few years is taunt me and make me feel like shit ya jerk!"

Upon hearing that Joey had been with Seth the entire day, Seto growled and fisted his hands, "you went out with THAT dipshit and left me alone here all day? You fucking left with him?!"

Joey just nodded and crossed his arms, "and he really cares for me, in all honesty I don't see why YOU care whether I went out with him or not, go find yourself someone else ta fuck with, and leave me the hell alone!"

Suddenly, Seto's fist slammed the wall beside him, causing it to echo around the halls and Joey to jump a little in fright. Looking up, he saw pure rage and jealousy coating Seto's dark blue eyes. "Why do I care, you ask?" Seto began, saying it calmly; it began to freak Joey out. The blond began to take a few steps backwards, until Seto's hand shot out and gripped Joey's elbow tightly, bringing him towards the other and forcing him to meet his eyes. "Does he really care? Does he really? ARE YOU FUCKING OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Joey tried to rip his arm away from Seto, failing miserably. Seto growled and gripped Joey's shoulders tightly, shaking him a little, "DO YOU THINK ALL I WANT TO DO IS JUST FUCK YOU? TO JUST USE YOU AND LEAVE? WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO MAKE YOU SEE THAT I DON'T WANT NOR NEED ANOYONE ELSE!" Joey tried to get away but Seto just gripped him tight, before stopping and laying his head on Joey's shoulder, "you're a useless, stupid and oblivious mutt… why won't you fucking open your eyes already?"

At that, Joey's eyes widened as he finally got out of Seto's iron grip, tears formed in his eyes as he soon began to glare at the other, pulling back his fist and punching Seto straight in the jaw. Once watching the other grunt, he huffed and ran off, sobbing and ignoring Seto's yells for him to come back.

-000000-

With tears pouring out of his eyes, Joey knocks on Seth's bed chamber doors', hoping the brunet was in. He sniffled and tried to pull back his tears as the sound of someone unlocking the door was heard. Soon, the doors pushed open to reveal the priest, all nice and clean with nothing but his long tunic on. "Joey?" he asked in confusion, wondering why the blond was there at his door steps, "h-hey Seth…"the other mumbled weakly. Seth saw Joey's eyes all red and puffy, and the tear stains on his cheeks. "Joey!" the other cried, reaching out to grab a hold of his beloved, hugging him close to him, "what has happened? Who has caused you to cry my love?"

Joey just hugged back and began to sob, as Seth just patted the blond, running his hands in the other's hair and muttering words of comfort into his ear. After a few minutes, Joey was able to stop crying and Seth was able to ask him what was wrong. Joey gained the courage to finally tell him what Seto had said to him, noticing the look of pure rage in Seth's eyes. After he finished, Seth told Joey to stay put in his room while he went off to find Seto; Joey reached out a hand and grabbed Seth's in his own. "Wait why are ya goin' ta find Seto?" the blond asked, still sniffling a bit. The priest turned to him with a look of determination and rage in his eyes, "I am going to find him and show him what happens when he hurts my beloved"

Before Seth could leave though, Joey hugged him tightly from behind. Joey held him there for a while, before whispering, "don't go… please Seth don't go" After thinking about it, the priest sighs and turns his body around, hugging Joey tightly and telling him he won't leave. "Seth" Joey asked softly, moving his face upward to stare into the other's eyes, "yes my beloved?" Seth asked, reaching a hand to cup Joey's cheek. "May I sleep here with you tonight? I-I mean ya don't have to let me if you don't want to but…"

Seth let out a chuckle, and kissed Joey's head softly, "of course my love, you may sleep in here if you wish" he guided Joey inside and closed the door behind him. As the two lay down, Joey moved closer to cuddle onto Seth's chest, as the other wrapped his arms around his waist. They laid there for a bit, enjoying each other's company, until Joey began to speak, "ya know, my life used ta be worse then this"

Seth turned to look at Joey and raised a brow in confusion, "I used ta do bad things" the other continued, frowning lightly, "I used ta steal, and bully people… I-I even got in trouble with the higher authority… I was a bad kid. I got into knife fights and would even steal cash from kids younger or older then me" as Joey went on, his eyes began to water again, reliving his memories in his mind. Seth just stayed quiet, letting the other say what he wanted to say. "I'm a horrible person! I guess I deserve all the pain and misery I get huh? I guess the gods saw that it was high time I pay the price for all the bad things I've done in life…" Seth watched as Joey sobbed softly and heard his sniffles. Smiling softly, the priest lifted a hand and began to wipe away Joey's tears. "Shhh my love" he whispered softly, holding the other gently. "Shhh don't cry. It's alright, you probably only did what you had to do to survive, you're a kind hearted boy Joey, I have witnessed it with my own eyes, and if I am lying, then let the gods come forth and take my life away at this very moment" Joey stared into Seth's eyes, trying to find out if he was lying to him, only to find love and truth in them. "I love you Joey, and your past does not matter to me, nor will it ever matter, you are my world, my light, and my life"

Seth then leaned in and kissed Joey's lips, Joey did not hesitate to kiss back, and soon, that soft kiss grew and became more rough and passionate. Seth then rolled onto Joey and held him tightly.

-Lemon! If this is not your cup of tea or your bowl of rice then I suggest you sweet innocent little bunnies and lambs skip this and head on down to the bottom. Those of you who want to read it… enjoy….

The two held each other tightly, before Seth pulled away and stared down at Joey with lust filled eyes, "Joey" he said softly, through pants, "are you sure you are willing to do this with me?" he stared down, wondering if the blond will allow him to move forward or not. Joey panted and slowly nodded his head.

Seth sighed and leaned his head forward, capturing Joey's lips in a fiery kiss. Seth's hands began to move, traveling down from Joey's waist towards his thighs; he began to rub them affectionately, causing the blond to moan. Seth soon took that opportunity to shove his tongue into Joey's mouth and the two had a little war of dominance. Seth had won, and soon he explored the new territory before him, memorizing everything Joey had to offer.

Joey shyly moved his hands and slowly, began to move them up Seth's chest, rubbing him softly before wrapping them around his neck. Once the two broke away for air, Joey looked deeply into Seth's blue eyes, "this is my first time…" he mumbled, a little embarrassed. Seth just smiled softly as he pecked Joey's cheek, moving his lips down to his jaw, "do not worry my love, I shall be gentle with you" that being said, the brunet slowly began to kiss down Joey's jaw, to his neck, lightly kissing and biting. After finding Joey's sweet spot and hearing the other moan, Seth began to nip and suck on it for a while, leaving a little love bite on the blonde's neck for the whole world to see.

Soon the priest began to kiss lower, kissing Joey's chest softly, moving onto his nipples. Joey let out a sharp gasp as Seth took in one of his nipples into his mouth and began to suck and bite on it gently, while his hand was occupied with the other. "S-Seth!" Joey moaned, as the priest soon turned his attention to the other nipple and giving it the same amount of affection. Joey moaned and buckled his hips upward a little, hearing the priest chuckle, "be still my love, I shall take care of you soon"

The priest soon continued to kiss downward, licking and kissing Joey's stomach until he reached his waist. "Joey, I am going to take these off now, alright?" he said, warning the other as he began to undo Joey's tunic and throwing it on the ground, leaving the cloth to be ignored. Joey blushed a crimson and tried to cover himself, only to have Seth remove his hands away, "please, do not hide yourself from me Joey, you are so beautiful, let me see all of you"

Once Joey's hands were out of the way, Seth smiled and kissed his lips softly, before moving downwards and smirking. "Seth? What are ya- Ah!" Joey moaned as Seth ran his tongue up Joey's member, form the shaft to the tip. He chuckled as he heard the other call out his name, and soon, he sucked Joey's member in his mouth, sucking and licking on it. Joey panted and soon his moans began to come out louder. "Seth!" he cried, feeling something warm building up inside him. Seth soon began to swirl his tongue around the shaft, earning himself a soft moan from the blond. "Seth!" Joey cried out, as the priest began to suck faster and harder. Joey placed his hands on the priest's head, gripping on his hair lightly as he panted, all the while Seth was bobbing his head taking in as much of Joey as he could in his mouth, his pace quickening by the second, "s-stop! I'm… I'm ganna- AH!" within seconds, Joey came into the priest's mouth. As Joey panted, Seth swallowed, not leaving a single drop fall, he wiped his mouth and smirked at the sight of his beloved, "my love, you look so adorable… like a little, helpless puppy" he whispered, before kissing Joey's cheeks softly.

Joey moaned and had accidently brushed his knee against Seth's hardening member, causing the priest to let out a moan of his own. Reaching out, Seth took from a little table beside him a small vile of an unscented oil. The reasons as to why he had this oil were for him alone to know. Popping open the lid, the priest began to coat three fingers with the clear liquid. Once done, he placed the oil on the little table and turned to stare down at his beloved with worried eyes, "Joey, I am about to start alright? If it starts to become too much for you to handle, just tell me and I promise I'll stop". After he received a nod, Seth went on to gently move his index finger in Joey's entrance, watching as the blond beneath him wiggled a bit, moaning a little in pain and grunting.

He waited a few minutes, before asking if he could insert the second finger. Joey nodded and prepared himself to be penetrated. Seth leaned down and placed a trail of soft kisses on Joeys neck and jaw as he slid a second finger in, waiting for the blond to get used to the. After Joey claimed he was fine, Seth began to move his fingers, thrusting them slowly in and out of his beloved's entrance. Joey moaned as he began to grow accustomed to the feeling of Seth's fingers in him, "haa! Hnn…ngh!" the blond panted, opening his eyes to see a sweaty brunet above him, "are you ready for the third one Joey?"

Joey panted and nodded, moaning as Seth placed another finger into his opening, slowly, he began to thrust. "Mmmm… Joey" the brunet whispered into his ear, thrusting a little faster, scissoring his fingers as he prepared the blond for something much bigger. "Ha! Ah ah Seth!" Joey moaned, moving his hips a little. Seth quickened his pace, until he hit that lovely bundle of nerves that made the other see stars. "AHH!" he cried, causing the priest to smirk. Leaning down to kiss his pup gently, Seth began to thrust his fingers a few more times before he pulled them out.

Reaching out to the table again, he took the vile and began to slick his harden member with oil. Once done he placed the vile back and positioned himself in between Joey's thighs, "are you ready Joey?" Seth asked, only to receive a moan from the blond. Slowly, he pushed his member in, pecking Joey's lips affectionately when the other hissed a little from the pain. Seth pushed in further, until he was all the way in, he waited a while, allowing Joey to get adjusted to his large size, all the while moaning at the warmth that surrounded him. He had fantasized about Joey but he never had the slightest idea that his beloved was so tight.

After a few more minutes, Joey nodded, "ok, I'm ready", allowing the brunet to start a slow rhythms. The priest moved in and out slowly, enjoying not only the feel and sounds of his beloved, but the sight as well. "S-Seth!" Joey panted, wrapping his arms against the priest's neck, "f-faster! Please!" he begged. Soon the priest gained speed, and began thrusting faster at the blond.

"ah! Hnn!" Joey moaned, thrusting his hips along with the priest. Soon, Joey's voice became louder, as he begged for Seth to go harder and faster. The priest complied and soon, he was thrusting at an imaginable speed, moaning and holding on tightly to the blond. "Joey" he panted, as he reached a free hand over that wasn't gripping the blonde's hip tightly and began to pump at his member. Joey let out a wail of moans, moving his hips faster. Seth could feel himself coming, and he knew that Joey was going to as well. "Seth! Seth I'm ganna!... AHH!" Joey cried, before he came hard all over his chest and Seth's hand. The priest groaned in pleasure, feeling Joey's walls tightening against his member. After a few hard thrusts, he came hard inside the blond, moaning out his name in the process. Still inside of Joey, Seth collapsed on top of him, as they both panted and held each other closer.

Seth moved a little in order to crush his lips onto Joey's. He left a soft tail of kisses down the blonde's neck and smiled to himself.

Praise Ra the lemon is over all you sweet little lambs and bunnies can read now. Don't read the lemon; it's embarrassing to read as it was to actually write the damn thing… but anything to make my fans happy

The two just laid there, basking in the after glow. Seth's fingers ran through Joey's soft and lightly sweaty hair, Joey had fallen asleep just a few minutes before. Seth couldn't help but let out a smile, he had gotten his beloved, when things went rough Joey had gone to him. Joey had always gone to him. And he intended for it to stay that way, if Seth knew anything about himself, it's that he is the possessive type. Once he has something he truly can't live without, then he will fight to the death to keep. And for Joey, he would gladly kill a million people just to make sure the other was safe and sound.

Seth yawned and held Joey closer to him, chuckling as the blond began to cuddle against his chest lovingly. Seth then leans in and whispers gently into Joey's ear, "Joey, you don't know how much I love you" he hugged the blond a little tighter and continued, "I love you, and I am glad that the gods have sent you to me. You have brightened up my days, for I was alone in the dark without your happiness. I love you Joey, you are my world, my light and my very life…"

The priest yawns again, and soon, he falls asleep, holding his beloved tightly in his hands.

**A/N: in other stories, Seth and Horus are sometimes different sides of the same god, and people prayed to them together. Just thought you should know…**

**I had, the most, fucking fun, writing the scene where the guards all attacked Seto. I imagined it as I went along and practically DIED! XD it was Epic~ **

**Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed the lemon… it was odd writing it… / it was so embarrassing! But I did it… please tell me I did good, that was my first time writing a lemon and in all honesty I give my writing of lemons credit to my fav author LonelyHearts2008. Her lemons are the BEST! She's awesome with writing good Yu-Gi-Oh Yaoi! I also took some things from other Jou X Seto yaois… **

**And I must say this now before I say anything else… I… have a huge anime crush… on Seto mother effing Kaiba. THERE I SAID IT! Gah! I mean I still love Joey and all but Kaiba has that swag that I can't help but like *thumbs up* my mom even dropped the bomb on me yesterday saying how I had a kiddie crush on him when I was little and I'm just like him. I am nothing like the bastard! **

**So anyways I hope you enjoyed, the lemon was weird. It was hard but hey! I did it yay! Anyways I'll get chapter 7 out soon. And no, Yugi will not be in that one, next up is Seto's turn for a date~ **

**And for those of you wondering, Yugi will appear in Chapter 8**

17


End file.
